Vampire of the Night
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow the 600 year old vampire hedgehog that likes to be alone for the rest of his undead life rather than to find a girl to his lover to fill his dark heart. That all changes when he meets a beautiful mortal mobian hedgehog. But what he doesn't know is that the evilest vampire is out to get her and Shadow has to protect her. Couples: SonAmy, ShadOC, Silvaze, VenXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I still like vampires again. I can't help it. Sometimes I enjoy read Sonic fan stories that talk about Shadow being the vampire.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **(Shadow's POV)**

 _I've been a vampire for nearly 6 centuries, hunting for prey to sink my sharp fangs into the victim's neck without draining their blood of life. I'm not like any other vampires that suck the life of mortals. Even though I don't care for mortal beings but I do sometimes protect young innocent children from evil vampires._

 _I do eat normal food most of the time but it doesn't stop my hunger. Only blood can stop my hunger. Blood is the only source to stay alive because if I don't drink blood I'll die. I can't walk into daylight too. Sunlight is what can kill a vampire. Unlike those vampire books and movies; weakness to garlic, Holy objects, and crossing water were all fake. Except for sunlight. Vampire abilities were also fake too except for bat transformation and hypnotism. I don't cast my reflection in the mirror at night; it can only cast during day time. Which I find it weird._

 _With all that said and done, this is my story. My name is Shadow and I'm a vampire of the night._

 **(End of Shadow's POV)**

A black non-mobian bat flying around in the city called Station Square, enjoying the view of city lights and the full moon in the night sky along with beautiful stars.

He flies down to the secret hiding place in the dark alley, he checks for anything before he morphs into his regular form. It was clear and he turns into a dark mobian hedgehog with red streaks on his quills. He had no shirt but he wore a black light jacket, black leather pants and black biker boots. He was rather good looking and sexy that can make all the girls swoon. He's not much into having a relationship to any women. He rather stay single than hook up with girls that only want money and sexual pleasures. He was never into that sort of thing.

Clearing his thoughts away, he goes to the secret hiding place in the alley where vampires hang out at a bar-like place.

He goes inside the secret passage alley brick wall and closed it up from behind, he looks at the place filled with mobian and human vampires.

The mobian vampire girls sigh dreamily at the dark vampire hedgehog. He rolled his ruby red eyes in annoyance and ignores the women. He takes a seat at the bar.

"Ah, Shadow the Hedgehog. I've been wondering when you'll be here" the vampire bartender said.

"Enjoying the night as always. One glass of blood please" Shadow said.

"Alright then" the bartender takes out a blood bag and pours the blood into a glass.

"Thanks" Shadow takes a sip of blood from the cup.

He looked around to see some vampires talking about their victims they have sucked blood from. He ignores them and drinks his cup of blood.

"Then the victim woke up, nearly all his blood was missing and I was never seen again!" a vampire lizard said.

"HAAAAHAHAHA! That's a good one!" an armadillo vampire laughed hard.

"Hey, handsome" a white female bat sits next to Shadow.

"What do you want, Rouge?" Shadow grumbled in annoyance.

"Goodness, what a charming 'hello' that was" Rouge smirked.

"Just get to the point, Rouge. I'm in no mood to hear your seduction mouth again" Shadow growled lowly.

"Hey, I turned you into a vampire to save your life from a nasty pneumonia 600 years ago" Rouge crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I know that" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, what I'm here to say is that you should try to lighten up your grumpy behavior and start looking for the right girl that will fill your dark heart" Rouge said.

Shadow eyes widen, "I already told you this before, Rouge. I don't need a girl in my life. I like being alone"

"Okay then, Shadow. Maybe you see that being a vampire is a curse. There is no return in turning normal you know" Rouge said.

"I don't need to be normal. It's just I can't just go on killing each day" Shadow muttered.

Rouge shook her head and goes away from Shadow, "Fine. Maybe someday you can find the right one" Rouge said.

 **xxx**

Later, Shadow was walking alone in the streets.

"Oh, Shadow. When will you ever find the right girl to fill your dark heart? Perhaps turn her into a vampire" Shadow imitating Rouge, "Grrr! I can't stand that white bat's big mouth" he growled lowly, "Never and I mean NEVER will I have a girlfriend in my undead life. I'll show her how wrong she is" he kicked the soda can aside and heads to an empty house and gets inside to go to his coffin. He sighs, very frustrated and covers his face with his hands.

Just then, his fast reflex alerted him as he took out his pistol gun to aim at whoever it was that is hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Whoa! Easy, Shads! It's me!" a blue hedgehog held up his hands in defense.

Shadow sighs in annoyance, "What do you want, Faker?"

"Just wondering how you are feeling and my name is Sonic please" Sonic said, jumping down from the ceiling.

"Go away" Shadow scoffed and closed the coffin lid on himself.

"Geez, Shads. Are you always gonna be the grumpy vampire for the rest of you undead life?" Sonic sighs and opens the coffin lid to talk to Shadow.

"Yes" Shadow said and closed the coffin lid on himself again. Sonic sighs and leaves the room to get back to his place before the sun rises. Inside the coffin, Shadow was not asleep and keeps tossing and turning.

"What should I do to stop my anger? Kill myself? Good luck with that" Shadow said sarcastically, "This is gonna be a long day"

* * *

Far away from the city in the mountains, the evilest vampire was a green hedgehog with two big scars on his chest, and ice blue eyes.

"We need the real elements of the princesses! At least we got the gem hearts but one is missing! If we want to capture all the mortal girls, we need to find the missing gem heart of Stars! If we find the person who is derived from the gem heart of Stars, she will be the key to giving us the power of immunity to sunlight!" Scourge said to his council members.

One of them stepped out, "Sir, she is the hardest one to find, we need to make sure she's not disguised" one of the council members said.

"Well, find her! She's defenseless you know! She's a mortal being! Do whatever you have to do to find her! We have plenty of time until the planetary alignment comes. Along with that, the moon will cover the sun; creating a full solar eclipse" Scourge said.

"With pleasure sir" an echidna sporting sharp blades on his fists said. Another one, a grey cobra was unfolding his hood.

"Good. Now let's wait until the sun has set down before you all walk out the door" Scourge said.

"Okay sir" The cobra nodded.

* * *

The next night, Shadow woke up with a groan and gets out from his coffin to head out. He grabs two pistol guns and his black leather light trench jacket similar to the movie Underworld.

"Maybe take a walk in the dark forest can help clear my mind" he muttered.

He decided to use his car to get to the forest and he goes downstairs to get to the car. He gets into it and turns the engine on, driving towards the forest.

"It sure is a lovely night. Whoa!" Shadow moved to the side from the deer almost jumping over his car, "Watch it!"

The deer ran away and Shadow parks the car at the parking lot in the forest. He got out from the car and walks into the forest, putting his hands into his pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

**01/13/16**

 **6 Reviews, 2 Favs, 2 Followers.**

 **There will be some funny moments in the next chapters.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While taking a stroll in the forest, he turns into a bat to fly into the trees.

"Man, how am I supposed to be glad when there is nothing much to do except that I haven't aged a day? I must do something" Shadow said and grabs the tree branch with his clawed feet to hang upside down.

He looked at the sky and clouds covered the moon. Shadow then heard voices coming from the woods.

"Hey! Keep your filthy hands away from me and my dog you disgusting perverts!" a female voice shouting from the trees, "I'll teach you some manners if I have to shove my wooden stake down your throat! Or better yet, straight up into your ass!"

"Hahaha! You're quite feisty when you're pissed off, babe! Come on, we won't bite your beautiful neck!" a male vampire voice said.

"ARF! ARF!" a little Jack Russell mix Chihuahua dog barked at the vampires and a female hedgehog appeared having a stake with her. She was trying to defend herself and her dog from the vampires.

"Don't call me BABE!" the hedgehog girl stabs one of the vampires. Then another vampire grabs her jacket and threw her over. The dog gets in front of her and growls angrily.

Shadow was in no mood to deal with this mortal mobian hedgehog but he seems that she might need help, "Grrr…..Do I always have to be the good guy around here?" he flies down. He turned into his hedgehog form and bicycle kicks the remaining vampire and breaks his ribs by his elbow.

The hedgehog girl grabs her dog and looks away from the fight scene, she didn't expect to have someone fight the perverts. Once that Shadow finished killing or knocking out the vampires, he looks at the girl and grabs her hand to help her up. That was until she moved her hand away from his.

"Get your hands off me, vampire!" she glared.

"Hey! I was only trying to help you! If it weren't for me you would have your blood drained by them!" Shadow growled at her.

"Hmph! Like I believe you! I never trust vampires in my life! You should die!" she held out her wooden stake to stab Shadow in the heart but he was too fast.

He grabs her from behind and slams her at some trees, then tries to punch her but got his fist stuck in a phone-booth in the forest and the girl then grabs him and throws him to the ground, hitting him with a tree branch until Shadow knocks it off and then throws her into the trench.

"Come on, mortal. Come to daddy" Shadow smirked and motions his finger to come here.

"Grrrr!" the hedgehog girl whacks him in the face with a tree branch, head-butting him hard in the head and kicks him in the gut, sending him to the tree, "Who's your daddy now?" she grinned.

Shadow got up and then punches her down and they both wrestled with each other like crazy. They rolled on the sides switching from being on top and on the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that Shadow won't try to escape.

"No you damn mortal!" Shadow shouted and head-butts her, making her let go of him but that didn't work. Shadow managed to get up but the girl still held onto him with her legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck.

"Now I'll bust your undead ass!" she head-butts him.

"OW!" Shadow groaned and she got off him.

"Come on Bella, let's go!" the girl said to her dog before running into the woods to get away from Shadow. Shadow got up with a weak groan and held his head in pain.

"Grrrr!" Shadow used his vampire speed to go after her. He got in front of her and pinned her against the tree bark, "That's enough!"  
"Go ahead! Bite my neck, moron!" she glared.

"Hmph! I'm not gonna bite your neck, woman!" Shadow growled at her.

She managed to grab his gun hidden in his trench coat. Shadow did the same too and they both aimed their guns into each other's faces but didn't pull the trigger.

"What do you want? My dog? Me? Or another fight again?" she walks slowly in circles while aiming the gun near his head.

"No, I just saved your life and no I'm not thirsty for blood now" Shadow said pointing the gun at her in circles too.

"Hmph! And why did you saved my life? I could've handled these bad boys on my own" she glared.

"I really thought you really needed help, that's it" Shadow said, putting his gun back to his holster.

"Really? And what's your name, vampire boy?" she asked while walking around him with the gun near Shadow's head, just to be sure that he won't do anything sneaky.

"My name is Shadow. Yours?" Shadow said, then asked for her name.

"Nebula Emerald. That's my name and my dog's name is Bella" Nebula said while Bella barked.

"Nice name. Now, can I have my gun please?" Shadow said.

"You promise you won't sink your teeth in my neck?" Nebula asked.

"Promise" Shadow said and Nebula gave him his gun back. Shadow then heads to the direction where his car is.

"Say, want a ride back to town?" Shadow asked.

"Um….yes. And how old are you? And when did you get your driver's license?" Nebula asked.

"I've lived 600 years but I look 20, I was turned into a vampire to survive from the pneumonia, but immortality was the cost. I got my license for two years ago" Shadow said.

"I see. I wonder how long it took you to learn new modern things" Nebula said, carrying her dog in her arms while following Shadow.

"It started about 50 years ago when I awoke from my coffin. First I was confused but then I calmed down and learned things" Shadow said.

"Interesting story" Nebula said.

As soon as they found Shadow's car, the drove off into the night and it was only until 4 hours before the sun rises up.

Shadow then had some thoughts about Nebula, "Maybe she could help me to be less bitter all the time" he thought.

Nebula had Bella on her lap and then she sees her street, "Here's my street Shadow. Stop here"

Shadow stopped the car and allowed Nebula and Bella to step out from the vehicle.

"Thanks for the ride Shadow. Here's my number if you want to see me again" Nebula gave him her phone number.

"Ok. See you later Nebula" Shadow said and drives back home.

Nebula waved good bye to him and then goes inside, "The first good vampire I have met" Nebula said to herself. She then goes inside her apartment with Bella and closed the door, heading to her bedroom to think about the vampire hedgehog.

 **xxx**

Shadow already made it back home safely, he went to the kitchen to get a glass of blood. He opens the fridge and he had different kinds of blood. He had human blood and animal blood. He took the human blood and pours it to a glass and drinks it. All of a sudden, he spits it out and realized that this isn't blood. It was tomato juice.

"Grrrr….ROUGE!" he growled in anger, feeling pissed off that Rouge always pulls a prank on him by swapping his blood drink to tomato juice.

"Hahahahaha! You felt for it again, Shadow!" Rouge appeared laughing very hard.

"Rouge, if you do that again, I'll rip off your wings!" Shadow yelled.

"My, that's very insulting, dark boy" Rouge chuckled.

Shadow scoffs angrily, "Do you have anything better to do than annoy me? Go bother your red echidna boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah?! Well he's cockier than you and you are kinda arrogant. I saved your life!" Rouge began to get angry.

"It's a curse! You annoy me now! Why you Batty seductive, flying busty girl!" Shadow shouted. Rouge then roughly pinned him to the floor.

"Never insult a girl you pathetic mutt!" Rouge shouted.

"MUTT! Why you better keep your mouth shut!" Shadow kneed her in the gut.

"Ugh!" Rouge groaned but managed to recover, "Now that's just very rude!" she kicked him in the nuts.

"OWWW!" Shadow held his groin in pain and groaned, "Get out or I'll kill you!" he groaned.

"Very well, grumpy boy. I have to admit, it was very funny that I pranked you again. Ta-ta" Rouge chuckled and flies out the window.

"Urrrgh, I hate her. I shouldn't have accepted being a vampire and let myself die by the pneumonia of mine" Shadow growled and grumpily kicks the bucket aside.


	3. Chapter 3

**01/15/16**

 **9 Reviews, 4 Favs, 3 Followers.**

 ***sighs in sadness* I heard that the movie actor Alan Rickman that played as Snape from Harry Potter movie series died of cancer yesterday. Poor dude. :(  
Same for David Bowie that died of cancer too 5 days ago. :(**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow managed to have a drink of blood to calm his anger down from the stupid prank that Rouge pulled on him earlier. He only had one hour left until the sun is up.

"Next time that bat does something to annoy me again, it's not gonna be pretty" Shadow scoffs.

He then went to watch some TV in the apartment and he selected a comedy channel but changed to another channel where the Japanese movie Frankenstein conquers the world was playing; he scoffs at it and turns to another channel.

While flipping through the channels, he walks up on the wall like there's no gravity pulling him down from his feet. He walks on the ceiling upside down and still tries to find a good channel on TV to watch.

Then he found the right one, he watches Ghost Adventures and smiled a bit, "Yup, perfect view even upside down" Shadow said.

"Hey, Shads. How you doing?" Sonic came out of nowhere and was hanging upside down too.

"Perfectly fine until you had to interrupt my mood again" Shadow scoffs, "What do you want?"  
"Nothing, just here to talk to you. Anyways, I've been hearing rumors about Scourge talking about capturing the princesses of elements" Sonic said.

"Hmph, I hate that green moron. He's evil and there's no such thing as princesses of elements. That's just a myth" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Hmm, maybe. But it might be true, Shadow. I heard of them, all but one are mobians, only one is a human" Sonic said.

"Uh huh? We better finish watch Ghost adventures, 'roommate'" Shadow said.

"Fine" Sonic sighs. The two vampire hedgehogs continued to watch the episode.

 **xxx**

Nebula was at her own house, sleeping with Bella on her bed. She was also dreaming of somebody in her dream. Mumbling incoherent words while she's dreaming, tossing and turning.

"No, go away...leave...me!" Nebula muttered in her sleep. Bella woke up and goes to Nebula's face to lick it.

Nebula's whimpers turned into giggles by Bella's licking and she woke up to see her dog.

"Oh thanks Bella. It was just a nightmare" Nebula said and gets back to sleep. Bella yawns before returning to sleep too.

 **xxx**

Shadow was still asleep in his coffin and he had a dream about Nebula.

Mumbling incoherent words in his sleep, tossing and turning aggressively, "Nebula…..become…my bride…please….."

 **(Shadow's 'Daymare')**

 _He was chasing Nebula like an enraged maniac and his irises glowed in crimson light. Nebula tried to get away from him but he laughed maniacally._

 _"GET OVER HERE!" Shadow shouted in a demonic voice. Nebula panics and ran faster but Shadow was faster on his hover-shoes, He then tackled Nebula down and pinned her arms down, his sharp nails made blood ooze from her wrists._

 _"NO! Show some mercy!" Nebula screamed but Shadow shoved his fangs into Nebula._

 _"AAAAAAHHHH!" Nebula screamed as Shadow sucked her blood._

 **(End of Daymare)**

Shadow woke up and bumps his head on the coffin lid, "Ugh!" he then lifted the lid up and held his head, "Ow my head. But that daymare was freaky. I better prevent myself from going berserk. But at least it's just a dream" Shadow said and closes the lid to the coffin again.

"Next time I need to drink 3 cups of blood to control my bloodthirst. 1 cup of blood isn't enough. Sheesh" he takes out his iPhone from underneath the pillow to check what time it is. It was 3pm.

"Great, now I have to wait three more hours to drink blood" Shadow sighs, "Unless…." he checked to see if any sunlight has come through the windows, but it was dark rain clouds outside and he smiles a bit that it was clear for him to go to the fridge to drink more blood bags, "That should stop my bloodthirst. Once the sun sets down, I'll ask Silver for a cup of cappuccino" he said.

He then went back to the coffin to sleep some more and try to not go berserk again.

* * *

Nebula was on a walk during 5pm and she was heading down the street to go to the library. She had her dog in her backpack since she hates leaving her at the apartment by herself. So she had to hide her dog in her backpack since the library doesn't allow dogs in. While walking on the sidewalk, she didn't care about the rain getting her wet.

"The planetary alignment is in one week away. Which means the solar eclipse will come too along with the alignment at the same time. This is my first time to see the solar eclipse" she said to herself.

She goes inside the library and looks for books about astronomy and stuff. She found one book about it and turned the page to see info about Haley's comet. She saw that it's gonna appear again 2061.

"Well when I see it I'm an old senile hedgehog presumably" Nebula said. Bella in the backpack moved inside, begging that she want to come out.

"Calm down, Bella. I'm getting you outside soon" Nebula stuck her hand into the backpack to calm her down.

She puts the book back in the book shelf and walks out of the library.

* * *

Shadow was already up and was in his bat form, flying to the Italian café place to get a cup of cappuccino. He morphs back to hedgehog and heads inside the café.

"Hi Shadow. What can I get for you?" a white hedgehog appeared in the bar. His name tag was printed with his name 'Silver'.

"Just a cappuccino please" Shadow said.

"On the way buddy" Silver said and goes to the coffee machine to make a cappuccino for Shadow.

"I always wonder how clever you are to hide your vampire fangs in public" Shadow smirked.

"Hard to explain. But I file them sometimes" Silver said.

"Uh huh? Is that so?" Shadow grinned. Then Silver handed Shadow his cappuccino and Shadow drinks from it.

"It's almost night time and you might wanna stay away from mirror no reflections, Silver" Shadow said, "You know how we vampires cast our reflections during the daytime while at nighttime we don't"

"I know. It does not matter to me" Shadow said.

"Okay, because soon some of the public here might notice" Silver whispered to Shadow.

"Yeah, I know. I'm getting out of work in less than 30 minutes" Silver smirked.

"Whatever you say. And I hope you have a great time going out with that mortal mobian feline girlfriend" Shadow chuckled.

"She's not my girlfriend….yet. But I'm still working on trying to get my shyness out of me so that I can confess" Silver said.

"Okay. When the time has come, go get her tiger" Shadow said.

"Yeah, sure" Silver nodded. Shadow then left the bar and goes out to look for Nebula, "The bad thing is I didn't get her apartment number. But she is kinda beautiful. Wait, I can fly to her apartment window. Why didn't I think of that before?" he facepalmed.

He then turns to his bat form and flies over the city to find Nebula's place, it was gonna take him a while but he deserves it.

"Now where could she be? I hope she's not in danger. Women walking alone in the city are not safe" Shadow said.

He keeps looking down but found no Nebula anywhere. But nearby was the vampire cobra who worked for Scourge.

"Just wait until I get Nebula like how I stole from Hex" the cobra vampire said.

Nebula was heading back home from the library with Bella in her backpack and it was a bit quiet that not many people were not around on the street, "You've noticed that it's almost no one here Bella, right?" Nebula asked her dog.

"Ruff ruff!" Bella barked.

"I have a bad feeling about this. If it's another vampire again, this will be too easy to kick his ass" Nebula said.

They both go in a faster rate and unknown to them, the cobra vampire was getting closer, he was on the rooftops ready to surprise her 3 stories up.

Shadow was looking everywhere for Nebula, that is until he saw her running down on the sidewalk. He flies down and appeared in front of her face, "Do. Not. Scream" he talked in his bat form.

Nebula almost let out a scream but completely swallowed it, still a little tense from it, "Shadow? Is that you?"

"Shhh…..Quiet. I sense something. Get in the alley now" Shadow flapping in the air.

Nebula nodded and she ran into an alley with him and Bella.

"What do you want with me now Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"I think I just saw a cobra guy running on the roof. He seems to be after you" Shadow said.

"Oh, damn it. Not again. These vampires won't leave me alone until they get their hands on me and my Great-Great-Great…..Ugh! This will take forever to say it. My hundred-times Great-Grandmother's gem heart of Stars" Nebula takes out her purple diamond sized heart-shaped gem.

Shadow morphs back to a hedgehog and looks at the gem, "Hey, I've heard of those, my pal Sonic has told me about them. I thought they were just a myth. But it's true" he said.

"Yes. Now you must help me. I don't know why the other vampires want it so badly?" Nebula said.

"Grrrrrrr!" Bella from the backpack growled at the male cobra coming towards them.

"Surprise!" The cobra vampire said.

"Who are you and why are you after this?!" Shadow asked the cobra.

"I am Aarib and I will get that heart of Stars to make all vampires immune to the sunlight so we can take over the world without hiding anymore. Think of that since you are a vampire too, I see your fangs" Aarib said.

"Not gonna happen, snake boy!" Shadow shields Nebula.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Bella jumps out of Nebula's backpack and runs straight towards the cobra, jumping up and bites his groin hard. Lucky for him that he's wearing pants but that would be too painful.  
"YEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Aarib screamed out loud in pain.

Bella jumps off him and ran back to Nebula and Shadow, Aarib held his crotch and groans in pain.

"URGH! DAMN THAT DOG! NOW DIE!" Aarib recovered and launches at Nebula and Shadow, swiping them with his tail.

"ARGH!"

"URGH!"

Both Nebula and Shadow landed on the wall and Aarib lands and glares at them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**01/18/16**

 **13 Reviews, 5 Favs, 4 Followers.**

 **Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow's fangs were shown and he was in a very pissed off mood that he wanted to kick that vampire cobra's ass.

"Bring it!" Aarib yelled and flies at Shadow trying to punch him. Shadow dodged and does a sweep kick at him, then his hand glowed and he shouted "CHAOS SPEAR!"

Aarib was send back and Nebula watched how the vampire cobra keeps getting up and this time he bites Shadow on his neck to weaken him and Shadow struggled to get him off him. Nebula then steps back and she remembered one thing.

"I don't wanna do this since high school bullies made fun of me but I got no choice" Nebula said as her hands glowed purple violet. She then fires a beam at Aarib.

"AAAAAAGH!" Aarib screamed and landed on his ass. He felt the impact of the beam was kinda hot but not as the sun. Aarib got up and then jumps at Nebula. But she fires again harder and it was enough to knock him out.

"KYAAAAAAHHHHH!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple in anger as she keep firing her energy blast at the snake while Shadow stood there, very stunned.

But then he snapped out, "STOP NEBULA! He's done!" Shadow shouted, pointing at Aarib turning into ashes.

Nebula's glowing eyes returned to normal and fell on her knees, exhausted from using her powers, "Damn it! Why did I had to do that?!"

"You got angry is all I can tell. He deserved that" Shadow said, helping her up, "Now come with me if you want to live. I know a safe place" Shadow said. Nebula followed Shadow along with Bella away from the alley before any other vampire will appear.

 **xxx**

They arrived at Shadow's apartment and Shadow goes to the living room to hear some more of those gem hearts.

"Is there others besides you who have those?" Shadow asked.

"Only a few that I know. Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Elise, Avani the Snow Leopard, and my best friend Hex the Cobra. But their gem hearts are quite different than mine" Nebula said.

"How exactly?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I got the gem heart of Stars, Blaze has the gem heart of Fire, Elise has the gem heart of Sun, Avani has the gem heart of Ice, Amy Rose has the gem heart of Love and Hex the Cobra has gem heart of Sands" Nebula explained.

"Oh. And the vampire Aarib was after them?" Shadow said, "I know Blaze and Amy. They've met my two good vampire friends"

"Good. But they haven't told you about it?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah. They hide their gems from me. We better ask them both if they know about this situation" Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"But there's one thing. My best friend Hex has disappeared at her place 4 days ago and I don't know what happened to her. I looked everywhere in the city but no luck" Nebula said, "I hope she's okay"

"I believe she is in trouble" Shadow said.

"Oh, god. You don't mean she's been kidnapped by those evil vampires?" Nebula gasped.

"If Aarib or other vampires are after the gem hearts, yes. I believe they have already captured Hex. I'm not sure of that. Whoever is behind the events is a desperate one" Shadow said.

"We better warn Blaze and Amy before they are captured" Nebula said with concern.

"Don't worry, my two friends can protect them. I'm sure they know what they're doing so don't panic" Shadow said.

"But what about the other two girls? Elise is a human and she lives at the Station Square's mansion. She's the richest girl and I don't think her servants or maids are able to protect her. And Avani, I don't know much about her" Nebula said.

"You know she's a snow leopard right and what else?" Shadow said.

"She is Blaze's cousin, like cold and heat. They don't get along but they share a strong bond like a family. We better get some protection for Elise and find Avani" Nebula said.

"Sure, Lets go" Shadow said.

"Now? Okay then. Let's go and warn them" Nebula said, "But do you know where to go?"

"If I'm in bat form I get better senses, so I can locate them" Shadow said.

"Okay, good thing bats are not blind" Nebula said, "But you need to hide somewhere close to me if you're gonna be in your bat form. People in the city get frighten when there's a bat flying around"

"I can hide in your backpack" Shadow said, turning into his bat form and flies into Nebula's backpack.

"Good idea, Shadow" Nebula smiled.

They head out from the apartment and had Bella with them, "I just hope Elise and Avani will not think this a joke. It's gonna be hard to tell them they are in great danger" Nebula said.

"So do I, even though I haven't met them" Shadow whispered.

"Yeah" Nebula nodded.

 **xxx**

At some mansion in Station Square, a human female was putting flowers on her red hair. She then looks out the window with a slight concerned look.

"I hope you are all okay my mobian friends. I got a bad feeling that the gem hearts are in danger" she said to herself.

Then her butler came in to her, "Elise, someone wants to talk to you"

"A visitor?" Elise asked.

"Yes, follow me" The butler said, Elise followed him and saw Nebula standing there.

"John, leave us" Elise said to her butler, he nods and leaves them to have a private talk.

"Well Nebula, what do you wanna tell me?" Elise asked her.

"I am in danger, vampires are after my gem heart, we need it secured" Nebula said.

"Oh no, they already got mine. How did you escape with yours?" Elise asked.

"Remember that I'm a black belt in karate? There's your answer" Nebula smirked.

"Yeah but vampires are twice as strong than us" Elise said.

"I got one with me but he's different" Nebula picks out bat-Shadow from her backpack.

Just as Elise was about to scream, Nebula slapped her hand on Elise's mouth to prevent her from screaming out loud, "Don't scream"

Elise muffled through Nebula's hand and she then backs off.

"Is he one of them?" Elise asked.

"No he's a good guy. He saved me from another vampire" Nebula said.

"That's right. My name is Shadow. So don't be afraid now, Elise" Shadow said.

"How will I know you're not one of those….." Elise paused when she saw the bat doing the pouty face to make her believe him, "Oh, no. Don't give me that look"

But Shadow keeps doing that and Elise sighs in defeat, "Fine, I'll trust him. But if he double-cross us both, he wooden stake is going to his heart" Elise warned.

"Works every time when I'm a cute little bat" Shadow chuckled.

Nebula rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Very funny, batty hedgehog. Next time, I won't fall for that cute batty face look" she muttered.

"We'll see" Shadow smirks. He then turned to his hedgehog form and Elise sees how he actually looks.

"Okay, so you are a good vampire. Then we got to get help from the others" Elise said.

"Agreed. And Bella, stay in my backpack, okay" Nebula said to her dog that is still in the backpack.

"Ruff ruff!" Bella barked and gets back inside the backpack.

 **xxx**

At some house in Station Square, a pink hedgehog was sitting on a couch and looked a bit sad.

"If I only could protect my gem heart from those hideous vampires, if I see one again I'll crush the head. But what's the point, I am a useless girl" she said and hides her face in her palms.

"Ames, you okay?" a blue vampire hedgehog came in.

"Yeah I'm fine Sonic. It's just about what the vampires want with the gem hearts" Amy said, looking at Sonic.

"Don't worry. They won't kill you as long as I'm with you" Sonic said and held her shoulders. Amy smiles softly and held his hands.

"You are so kind Sonic. I love you" Amy hugged him. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Let's see who it is" Sonic said and walks up to the door. He opens it to see Shadow, Elise and Nebula.

"Hey, Shads" Sonic said.

"Hello, Faker. May we come in please?" Shadow said, not in the mood to hear one of Sonic's joke words.

"Sure, Ames is in the living room" Sonic said, letting the three, or in case four including Bella who was in Nebula's backpack.

Nebula opens Sonic's mouth without saying anything.  
"Hey! Yo! What are you doing?!" Sonic asked but doesn't have the guts to push her off since she's a girl.

"Checking if you're a vampire" Nebula said, opening his mouth again and sees his upper vampire fangs.

"Yes I am a vampire, Sheesh. I know Shadow well" Sonic said after Nebula removed her fingers from his mouth.

"And you are on our side then?" Nebula asked; Sonic nodded.

Bella peeks her head out from Nebula's backpack.

"RUFF!" Bella barked.

"Awww come here my little angel" Nebula said in a babyish voice to Bella, picking her out.

Bella then licked her owner in the face making Nebula giggle a bit.

"Well, are we gonna talk or what at the living room?" Sonic asked Nebula.

"Yup, come with us" Nebula said, placing Bella down and goes to the living room with him and the others. They all sat at the couch and started to tell the whole thing.

"The vampires are now after my gem heart, the last of them to be taken. This is not good if they get it. They are up to something" Nebula said.

"Yeah, I've lost mine also" Amy said.

"Me too" Elise said and points at her neck. Then something hit Elise, "Oh, my god. They want all of the gem hearts to make themselves immune to sunlight and then invade Earth"

"Say what?" Amy gasped.

I heard one of the vampires say that when they took it from me, I did what I could to bring it back but they knocked me unconscious" Elise said.

"This can't be good. I want to be immune to sunlight but I don't want to invade the world. I felt bored the last few days spending in the darkness" Shadow said.

"But they have Hex the Cobra and her gem heart of Sands" Nebula said.

"Yeah, and what about Avani and Blaze?" Sonic wondered.

"I wonder that too since Blaze is with Silver, but we better check them and then Avani, Blaze's cousin" Shadow said.

"Do you know where Avani is, Elise?" Nebula asked Elise.

"Last time I heard of her she was with Silver's brother Venice" Elise said.

"Then let's go" Shadow said.

* * *

 **My first time putting the character Elise in the story. I know that Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 game wasn't good but it was fun to play. And that Elise was the first human character in the game. She's kinda pretty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**01/19/16**

 **14 Reviews, 5 Favs, 4 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At some place, Venice was with Avani the snow leopard and he was helping her with doing ice sculptures.

"I have to say, Avani. This ice sculpture is looking fang-tastic" Venice said with a smirk, showing his fangs. His accent was Italian.

"Yeah, thanks Venice. You are one handsome vampire hedgie with a chest mane" Avani said, with a strong Russian accent.

"I better hope your cousin Blaze is doing well" Venice said.

"She's fine. She is really happy having your brother as her boyfriend" Avani said.

"Well you are just as cute as Blaze. Come here" Venice pulled her to his lap.

"You're such a bad boy" Avani smirked and runs her finger on Venice's golden chest fur. Just as they are about to kiss, the front door opened and they broke apart.

"Who's there?" Avani asked.

"I'm gonna guess it's either my brother or his friend Shadow" Venice said.

"Yup. It's me Shadow and I brought friends" Shadow stepped in with the others.

"Oh hello guys. Is there a reason you all came here?" Venice asked.

"Well we have come here to warn Avani about what the evil vampires will do with the gem hearts" Nebula said. Avani walks up to the group and sees Nebula still has her gem heart.

"Mine is the gem heart of Stars" Nebula said.

"I know that. I lost mine for ice. I tried to fight back using my ice powers but they knocked me out cold. When I woke up it was gone" Avani said.

"Yeah and Hex is missing too" Nebula said.

"Great, how are we gonna..." Avani and the others heard Venice's iPhone ringing. He picks it up and answers.

"Hello, Oh hi Silver"

" _Venice! I need your help! Blaze has been kidnapped by evil vampires and I got injured_ " Silver said on the phone, his voice sounded like he was in pain.

"Mamma Mia, how serious is your injuries little brother?" Venice asked in concern.

" _I think my arm is broken_ " Silver said.

"Don't worry, Silver. I'm on my way" Venice then calls off.

"Come on, let's go to Silver" Venice tells the group and they ran out from his house directly to Silver's house.

 **xxx**

As they got to his house a few minutes ago, Silver was bandaging his broken arm and he groans and grunts in pain.

"Damn it! That green asshole is so gonna get his ass stabbed so hard!" he groaned, "And now I got a broken arm that will take weeks to heal!"

The group was watching how Silver was in pain, Nebula goes up to Silver and held her hand out to do something on Silver's arm.

"You want help with your arm?" Nebula asked Silver.

"Yes, do something" Silver nodded. Nebula hesitates a bit but then placed her hand on Silver's arm and it glowed purple.

"This might take a few seconds to heal a broken arm. So don't scream because it might sting a bit" Nebula said.

Silver groaned a bit from the little stinging feeling on his arm but as soon as the mortal female hedgehog healed his arm, he felt no pain anymore and he was able to move his arm.

"Oh thank you so much Nebula. It feels better already" Silver smiled, he then hugged Nebula.

"No worries Silver. It works every time, depending how badly damaged it is" Nebula smiled shyly and hugs him back.

"I don't understand why you didn't use your powers when I first met you" Shadow said, "Why?"  
Nebula sighs deeply, "Well, it's because it brings back horrible memories at high school. Classmates calling me 'Creepy' whenever they see my eyes glowing purple when I get angry. So I gave up on my powers, tried to act normal like humans, and I was never made fun of again after graduation"

"Oh, I understand. But now we need to rescue Blaze and Hex. They may be in deep trouble with the vampires. All we have to do is to find their hideout and rescue them and take the gems back" Shadow said.

"But we only got an hour left until the sun is up. And you know what happens if you walk in the daylight" Silver said.

"Sometimes I wonder how you guys survive without having the sunlight's vitamin D for healthy skin" Amy said.

"I have no idea. It's simply how we are" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Vampires differ from normal people. But it's not that we can't resist garlic or holy water. It's the books and the movies fault" Shadow said.

"And I wonder how you guys can cast your reflections in the mirror only at daytime, not at nighttime. I find that weird" Nebula said.

"It's because the victims won't see us in the mirrors. Giving most vampires the chance to bite the victim" Shadow said.

"Is that so? Oh well. Well I guess that if we use the gem hearts on you guys, you'll get your reflections on fulltime?" Amy wondered.

"Well it's worth a try of that. But it gains immunity like you guys" Shadow said.

"Then let's go and find the hideout" Amy.

"Yeah. Let's go before the sun is up" Sonic nodded.

* * *

At the hideout up in the mountains, Scourge's vampire men already got Blaze and they brought her up to their green leader.

"Well well well. Looks like we got ourselves a kitty" Scourge grinned and held Blaze's chin up to make her look at his eyes. Then she spits at him.

"Don't touch me or I'll burn your ass!" Blaze hisses, "When I get out of here I'm gonna burn you in Hell or better yet, kick your fat ass out the door in the sunlight!"

"Silence!" Scourge hits her and she groans in pain. He then walks around her with an evil grin, "Well Blaze, tell me where the last gem heart is and then we get the owners of those we have, so they won't defend themselves this time"

"Never!" Blaze growled. Scourge then looked down at her tail and pulled it hard making her whimper in pain.

"Please Blaze, tell me Where...THEY...ARE!" Scourge gets more serious and impatient.

"Fuck off!" Blaze glared.

"Boys, take her to the prison where that slutty cobra is and make sure they don't escape!" Scourge ordered them.

"Yes sir" two vampires grabs Blaze's arms. She had her hands cuffed so she won't be able to use her firepowers. Scourge then turned and looked at the gem hearts he got.

"I knew it would require the users of these to activate those. I have to make them use them by force to make me and my minions invincible" He said to himself.

In the prison chamber, a cobra was sitting in a cell, Blaze was thrown into the one next to hers roughly.

"UGH! Hex?!" Blaze saw the cobra girl whose name is Hex.

"Now stay inside and don't count on using your powers, these cuffs cuts off your powers. If you dare use them they backfire at you" one of the vampires said.

Hex growled and walks up to the prison door bars, "Did you forget that I'm a cobra?! My fangs are very venomous! I can spit venom like this!" she shoots venom from her fangs like a spitting cobra at the vampires.

"Whoa!" the boys dodged the venom.

"Next time, stick to learning some polite manners on women!" Hex hissed.

"Shut up!" One of the vampires shouted, they left the prison chamber and Hex goes back to her chair. Blaze saw that they were only serving slimy food that smelled barf.

"Yeah, I know. I hate that food" Hex said, kicking it out of the way, "So what happened after that?"

"They beat up my boyfriend Silver badly. I tried to burn the evil vampires but they put these cuffs on me so I got my powers disabled" Blaze sighs.

Hex gets up to Blaze's cell bars, "Don't worry. His friends might help him and then us" Hex said.

"I hope so. These bad boys haven't found the last gem hearts yet. I don't know who it is. They'll be wasting time until the planetary alignment comes" Blaze said.

"Yeah. I know. Only 5 days left" Hex sighs.

Blaze looked down in sadness and leaned to the wall.

* * *

The group was planning on how to locate the hideout and they needed evil vampire or someone familiar with Scourge.

"We gotta hurry, guys. I can see the sky turning to dawn right now" Venice said, pointing at the sky.

Sonic in his bat form while flying in the air was starting to get tired and sleepy. He yawned out loud and his eyes grew heavy as they closed. His flapping slows down and loses his flight concentration. Amy saw this and quickly catches the sleeping bat in her hands. Sonic still asleep and used his left bat arm wing like a blanket and Amy's hand as a bed, snoring quietly.

"Uhh….is he okay?" Shadow asked.

"He's just tired" Amy said. She then placed Sonic into her jacket pocket and she could hear his cute snoring still.

"He is kinda cute when he's a bat. Right?" Amy giggled a bit.

"Whatever. You guys see anything yet?" Shadow asked Silver who was still flying.

"No. But we should-…" Silver wasn't paying attention in his bat form when he bumped into the 'Stop' sign.

 _ ***CLANG***_

The stop sign wiggles for a few seconds and the bat groaned in pain, "Owww….."

Shadow goes up to the sign and picks Silver up, "Are you alright Silver?"

"Yeah, just a big groggy. Damn that hurts" Silver groaned.

"Uhhh…..guys?" Nebula points at the dim light of the sun almost rising up.

"We got to get shelter, our homes are too far away" Amy said. She then spotted a motel near the street, "Let's get there. We might need something to eat too" Amy said.


	6. Chapter 6

**01/21/16**

 **19 Reviews, 5 Favs, 4 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We better hurry or we'll get roasted in the sunlight" Venice said.

"Agreed. But I'm gonna have to use my hypnotism on the mortals in the motel. We don't have much time for the talk and stuff" Shadow said.

"You can't be serious" Elise said.

"I'm dead serious" Shadow said.

They all ran to the motel and got inside, at the receptionist desk.

"Hi, what can I do for you all?" the receptionist asked them.

"Can we have three rooms for one day?" Shadow asked.

"Sure, there are many empty rooms today. The price would be-….." she got hypnotized by Shadow.

The vampire's red eyes turn to hypnotic swirls as he hypnotizes the mortal receptionist, erasing her memory of what she was about to say.

"Here's the cash, 40 dollars for the rooms, the cheapest hotel ever" Shadow placed 10 dollars since he knew it is not cheap to be in a motel.

"Yes, the cheapest hotel ever" the receptionist said in a monotone.

"Thank you very much" Shadow said. The group takes their keys and hurries inside their rooms from the uprising sun.

"Well, I guess we have to wait for breakfast" Nebula said to Shadow.

"Yeah. But I promise to not bite you, you know" Shadow said.

Bella comes out from the backpack, nuzzling underneath Nebula's arm that she's hungry.

Nebula sighs deeply, "My dog is hungry. I'm gonna have to go to the pet store to buy her food"

"I'll go with you. It's dangerous to go out there by yourself" Shadow said.

"Shadow, its daylight already. Vampires don't come out" Nebula said.

"I know that but my instincts don't trust me" Shadow said.

"All right, fine. I'll let you come. But if you're gonna hide in your bat form, don't do anything stupid" Nebula said.

"Okay" Shadow flies into Nebula's backpack in his bat-form. Nebula takes on the backpack and heads out with Bella being kept by Amy.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Nebula will be back with your food" Amy said.

"Arf, arf" Bella barked.

 **xxx**

Nebula was going inside the store in a gas station to buy some dog food that was among the shelves, Shadow peaked from the backpack and saw many stuff, but no blood.

"Hmm….I think I have an idea" Nebula thought of what should help to stop Shadow's bloodthirst. He wasn't gonna like it but Nebula has to make him trust her. She took 6 snack packs of red Jello and walks up to the cash register.

"12 dollars please" the cashier said. Nebula payed it by her Master Card pay pass and she put the supplies in the shopping bag. She walks out from the store with Shadow hiding his head back in the backpack.

"So what's the jello for?" Shadow asked from the backpack.

"I'll explain when we get back to the motel" Nebula said.

 **xxx**

Avani managed to take Bella outside to go to the bathroom and came back with her in the motel room. Good thing that Silver managed to hypnotized the receptionist to allow the dog to stay in the motel for one day. Since they don't allow dogs or pets in the motel.

"So when is Shadow and Nebula gonna be back?" Elise asked Silver.

"Soon" Silver said, not knowing when.

"Just wondering. Anyways I'm gonna read the newspaper" Elise said.

"Okay" Silver said and goes to the room where Avani and Venice were inside.

"Well brother, how's the receptionist trance doing?" Venice asked.

"Doing well, she is very foolish now" Silver grinned.

"Indeed. Well, I'm gonna fall asleep. You know how vampires are when the sleep during the day time" Venice said, lying down on the bed.

"Yeah. It's like we're nocturnal creatures" Silver said, lying down on the bed too.

"Boys" Avani chuckled and shook her head.

"Sleep well boys, I'm going out to get something to drink from the vending machine" Avani said, heading out from the room. She heads to the soda vending machine and inserts a coin to get a coca cola light. She takes it and made her hand a bit cold to keep it a bit cool.

 **xxx**

Nebula and Shadow arrived back safe and sound. Bella ran up to Nebula, happy to see that she's back.

"Ahahaha Bella!" Nebula giggled at seeing her dog and allows her to lick her face. Shadow came out from the backpack and flew up on the ceiling and yawns, falling asleep quickly after hanging upside down.

"Wait, Shadow. Before you go to sleep, try this jello first" Nebula said.

"Why?" Shadow flies back down, still in bat form since he's too tired to concentrate on morphing back to a hedgehog.

"Because your bloodthirst will go nuts sooner or later. So jello should really help you stop the bloodthirst" Nebula said.

"What?" Shadow was confused.

"Gelatin is a process form of collagen. So jello contains gelatin. The natural form of gelatin in animals is collagen. So you need collagen and the same way that a vampire needs hemoglobin. Instead of blood, you need collagen" Nebula explained.

"Oh, it's worth a try" Shadow said. Nebula breaks off one of the packs in the jello packs and opened it to let Shadow have his jello. He slurped in the jello into his mouth and tastes it.

"Mmmmm… not bad Nebula" he said.

"So how do you feel now? No bloodthirst?" Nebula asked.

"I feel nothing. But still sleepy" Shadow yawned a bit. Nebula picks him up and puts him in the blankets which were too big for Shadow in his bat form. Nebula pets his tiny head and smiles at how cute he looked in his bat form.

"Too cute" Nebula chuckled and went to do her thing to feed the dog.

She poured the dogfood into a bowl for Bella who walks up to it since she is so hungry. Nebula sat on a chair while Bella ate her dogfood. But then she closed the curtains to not allow the sunlight to hit Shadow in time.

"Where ever you are Blaze and Hex, we will find you two. Don't give up hope girls" Nebula thought and sat on the bed next to Shadow, petting him between the bat ears, he made a cute purring like a kitten. Even in his bat form he can make a cute purr sound.

Amy walks in the room with the sleeping bat boyfriend in her hands.

"Aren't they too cute Nebs?" Amy asked Nebula, cradling bat-Sonic in her hands.

"Yeah, I like how they purr like kittens. But bats cannot purr actually. Oh, well. I find it cute" Nebula said.

"Yeah. Weird but it's still cute though. At least they can talk normally in their bat forms" Amy said.

Sonic woke up and yawns out loud, "Man, I need blood. But I don't wanna feed on you, Ames"

Nebula grabs a jello pack and opens the lid for the bat to eat, "Here, try this Sonic. It's jello. Don't ask why but trust me. This will help stop the bloodthirst"

"Okay" Sonic nods and began tasting the jello, it tasted very sweet and delicious so he slurped it all in seconds, then letting out a small burp.

"That was the best thing I've ever tasted" Sonic said.

"So how do you feel now, Sonikku?" Amy asked while holding her bat boyfriend in her hands.

"Feeling fine. But I still need sleep for the day. But this jello won't make me crazy" Sonic said. Amy puts Sonic on the pillow on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

"You look so cute as a little bat" Amy giggled.

"Thanks" Sonic said in his sleep. Amy then looks at Shadow and he was sleeping as well.

"Well he is cute too and I guess he is your boyfriend?" Amy said to Nebula.

"He's not my boyfriend Amy" Nebula said with a serious look.

"Oh sorry. He is just too cute" Amy said.

"It's okay. But I don't know how long we have left" Nebula said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I mean if the evil vampires are coming after us. They want us now besides the gem hearts. If so we have no choice but to kill the vampires the old fashion way" Nebula said.

"Hey, we got the good vampires on our side. They're tough and strong to kick the evil vampires' ass easily" Nebula said.

"Good you realized that. But we are no damsels in distresses, I got my hammer, you your energy blasts, Elise got her sword, Avani her freeze powers" Amy said.

"Yup. But remember that Hex has poison and bad luck powers and Blaze is a pyrokinesis. But I guess the vampires are using something to deactivate their powers" Nebula said.

"Probably. I just hope they're okay" Amy sighs.

"I hope so too" Nebula said.

* * *

Hours later at dusk, the vampire boys awaken and they yawned out from being asleep for so long.

"Good morning….I mean, good evening" Nebula said, picking up the cute bat in her hands, "I just can't help it when you're a cute bat"

"Nebula, it's not the time to see me cute now. I'm gonna be a hedgehog again now" Shadow said.

"I know, sorry" Nebula chuckled nervously and puts him down to let him morph back to a hedgehog.

"There, now also for Sonic" Shadow said. But Sonic made a sluggish moan that he want to sleep some more.

"Just...a little...more...please" Sonic groans and drags the blanket over himself.

"Wake up you lazy doofus-ass bat" Shadow picked up the bat's feet.

"OKAY OKAY! LET GO!" Sonic screeches loudly. He then turned back into his hedgehog form and landed on his bottom on the bed.

"Happy now?" Sonic asked him annoyed.

"Very" Shadow glared at him.

"It was not funny. Now, let's go and eat something, but we better have some blood too" Sonic said.

"Yes, we need to be alive if we are gonna save Blaze and Hex" Shadow said.


	7. Chapter 7

**01/25/16**

 **20 Reviews, 5 Favs, 4 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula knew that they need blood to stay alive. So she had to give Shadow her blood since they don't have much time to find blood anywhere before he dies.

She took out her pocket-knife from her inside pocket jacket to make a little cut on her left arm for the blood drip on plastic cup.

"What are you doing?" Shadow gasped.

"Saving your undead life" Nebula rolled her eyes.

Shadow understands then that Nebula is donating her blood for him. She became a bit dizzy after donating a cup blood, "Okay, that should be enough. I don't wanna lose too much blood" she said and used her healing powers to heal the bleeding cut on her arm. She tossed her pocketknife to Amy to do the same for Sonic.

"Ah" Amy winced when she cut her arm a bit to let her blood drop into the cup to fill it. Sonic watches how the blood flowed into the cup and after 1 minute the cup was filled. Nebula healed Amy's arm with her healing powers.

"Thanks" Amy said.

"No worries, now the boys got their blood. Well I hope Avani's blood doesn't freeze as soon it comes out" Nebula said.

"It does not. I've seen her bleed" Amy said.

"Oh right. Well I guess she and Elise are giving blood to Silver and Venice" Nebula said.

Shadow finished drinking blood from the cup and felt relieved and calm. Nebula turned to see Shadow has drank her blood from the cup.

"How did it taste?" Nebula asked.

"It tasted good" Shadow said. He really tried hard to not go crazy for her blood.

"Oh. Now let's get something to eat, I'm starving for chicken fingers" Nebula said, hearing her tummy growl in hunger.

"Me too. We need energy so that we won't get very cranky when we're hungry" Amy said.

"Yeah. And I can feel the crankiness starting as in now" Nebula said.

"Then let's go" Amy said.

 **xxx**

They all headed to a KFC and they got in to start having their orders up.

Nebula ordered some fried chicken legs with fries. Amy had fried chicken nuggets in a bucket along with Sonic. Elise had a vegetable salad. Venice, Silver and Shadow had chicken strips to eat and they all sat at different tables with the girls having their table and the boys having their table.

"I've never eaten here, but I've heard it's tasty" Sonic said.

"Indeed. I've been to Italian food restaurants once. Pizza is always my favorite normal food" Venice said.

"Yup. You got same name like an Italian city, bro" Silver said.

"Thanks. I like that name too" Venice smiled. Shadow then takes out the jello in case after he has eaten his chicken bits.

"What's the jello for?" Venice asked.

"To stop me from getting crazy over Nebula's blood, she gave me her blood in a cup and now I have to struggle to not go crazy" Shadow said.

"Oh. I see" Venice said.

"It is for us too Venice. We need jello too" Sonic said.

"How does jello compare to drinking blood?" Silver asked.

"Well it stops our bloodthirst quicker than food" Shadow said.

"Ah, I understand" Silver said.

"It's the gelatin that makes it" Shadow added.

 **xxx**

After having their lunch, Nebula was outside the restaurant looking at the night stars in the sky. She also sees the tiny planets of dots in the sky and they're almost aligning which the planetary alignment is in 3 days.

Shadow came up next to her and held her shoulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Shadow asked Nebula.

"Yeah. I love looking at the stars. Ever since I was a kid I've learned the stars are spheres of gas burning miles away" Nebula said, "And I see the planets aligning a bit" she points at the sight.

"They look like stars to me. How can you tell which one is the planets?" Shadow asked.

"The two large white dots are Jupiter and Venus. Venus is about earth's size but it's uninhabitable like Jupiter" Nebula said.

"Wow. I remember the first telescope that Galileo Galilei used. He saw the moon much closer with it" Shadow said

"That's right. Also I've wondered if there's alien lifeforms out in space" Nebula said.

"Maybe we'll find out some day" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

But with Avani, she was going for a small walk.

"Hmmmm…. Something is not right" Avani said to herself. Then something flew over her and tackles her down.

"Argh!" Avani groaned when she got up and she saw an evil vampire in front of her.

"Come here you ice kitty!" the vampire said.

"Never! Chill!" Avani fires an ice beam at the vampire but misses, she kept firing ice beams at the vampire until the vampire used those power-disabler cuffs on her.

"NO!" Avani struggled but the vampire was too strong. Venice heard her scream and ran to the direction.

"AVANI! I'm coming!" Venice screamed. Then he saw a giant bat flying with Avani in his claws.

"VENICE!" she screamed.

"I'm coming for you!" Venice is about to turn into a bat when the evil vampire threw a gas bomb at him and the group who came to Venice. From it sleeping gas spread out on them, making them cough.

"No!" Venice coughed glanced up at the vampire and Avani before they disappeared, "Avani!" he faints on the ground.

 **xxx**

Later at the vampire hideout, Avani was thrown into the cell next to Blaze and Hex.

"So you got caught too Avani?" Blaze sighs in sadness.

"Yup. That vampire asshole threw sleeping gas on Venice and his friends" Avani said.

"It ain't pretty. I bet Scourge and his vampires won't stop searching for the others" Blaze said.

"Yeah. And by the way, Silver is on his way to help you out" Avani said.

"Thanks for telling me, I was getting worried" Blaze said.

"No worries cousin" Avani said

"This isn't good, guys. We got less than 3 days until the planetary alignment" Hex said.

"Yeah. Then we are all doomed" Blaze sighs. Hex looked down in sadness and so did Avani. The vampire guards glared at the girls and then headed out from the room.

"Yeah. We are pretty dead then" Blaze said.

 **xxx**

2 hours later; the gang woke up and stands up.

"Merda! Quel bastardo ha preso la mia ragazza!" Venice said in anger, hitting his fist in the ground.

 _ **(Eng: Shit! That bastard took my girl!)**_

"We better hurry before we get caught. I know, we make an ambush and interrogate the next vampire" Elise said.

"That won't work. Vampires have excellent senses than a normal human being" Shadow said.

"Right. When I find the evil vampires I'll have their heads and mounted over my fireplace" Elise said sarcastically.

"Good one Elise" Amy said.

"Damn it! That vampire probably erased his scent. That was our only hope to find that asshole. I can't sense anything" Silver said.

"Strange. How is that possible? Bella, do you smell anything?" Nebula asked her dog. Bella sniffs for any scents but got nothing, she shook her head 'no'.

"Damn! Now what?!" Nebula groans in anger.

"We need to follow where the vampire left off, he flew south" Shadow said.

"I can fly but I haven't flew for a long time" Nebula sighs deeply.

"Try it" Shadow said. Nebula nods and focused on lifting herself off the ground but fell on the ground.

"Ugh! Crap, this is gonna take a while" Nebula said.

"Perhaps I should teach you" Shadow said.


	8. Chapter 8

**01/29/16**

 **21 Reviews, 5 Favs, 4 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later; Shadow was in his bat form flying around to help teach Nebula how to fly.

"Come on, Nebs. You can do it. Just remember from the beginning of your first flight" Shadow said.

"Okay" Nebula nodded. She inhales deeply and focuses to levitate from the ground, but instead she begins to fly around and rolling in the air. Shadow face-palms and Nebula then crashes into Shadow, landing on the ground. She then felt something in her mouth and spits out Shadow.

"Ewwwwww"

"Sorry, my bad" Nebula smiled nervously.

"Let's just try again" Shadow groaned. Nebula then tried to fly straight up in the sky, it seemed she succeeded a bit but then loses control when she flew around like crazy.

"Be calm for Christ sake!" Shadow yelled.

"Alright" Nebula as she landed, she takes a deep breath and then tries again slowy. She began fly up ten meters until she were in the air.

"Yes, you are doing it! Now hold your arms out like Supergirl" Shadow said. Nebula nodded and held her arms out and flies forward.

"Now feel the air flowing in your body" Shadow flapping his bat arm wings.

"Okay" Nebula nodded, she kept flying in the air feeling the wind blowing on her, making her ponytail swirl in the air.

"I am feeling it, I'm doing it" Nebula said, "Hey, I'm starting to remember now!"

"That's good. Try remembering it and you'll-…." Shadow got bumped by her again, but accidently had his bat face on her…..covered breasts.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU BAT PERVERT!" Nebula pulled Shadow out from her chest and flicks him off.

"Hey! It was an accident!" Shadow flapping in the air.

"Uhh….nevermind that. But thanks for helping me fly" Nebula said.

"No worries. Sheesh" Shadow said, blushing dark red from crashing into Nebula.

 **xxx**

Later the group continued their journey to find the vampire hideout.

Shadow couldn't still think of the accident he made with Nebula, so he now had a hard time talking to her. Nebula already noticed why he isn't talking to her now.

"Shadow, let's just forget that" Nebula said to him.

"Agreed" Shadow nodded. They looked up and saw the full moon covered in the dark clouds. Luckily there were no vampire around which was a relief to the group.

"Remember, there are almost just two days left" Nebula said.

"I still don't get it. How the hell can these bad boys hide their scents? It doesn't make any sense" Venice said.

"No idea. But we are gonna find out soon. It's like a different version of a vampire or that we vampires haven't learned how to hide out scents" Shadow said.

"Okay. Just wondering" Venice said.

While walking in the dark road in the forest, something came out from the trees and it scared the hell out of Shadow.

"AAAAHHH!" Shadow screamed in fright and morphed into a bat again, quickly hiding in Nebula's back neck.

"Oh, god. It's just me, Shadow" Rouge face-palmed upside down.

"ROOOOUGE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Shadow yelled in high-pitch.

"Oh, please I was just messing with you again Shadow. Take a joke for once now" Rouge said.

"You know her, Shadow?" Nebula asked the bat that is on her shoulder.

"That's Rouge. She is the one vampire who 'saved' my life from pneumonia 600 years ago. But now she is irritating me endlessly so tell her to go now!" Shadow said in anger.

"You were the one who turned him into a vampire 6 centuries ago?" Nebula asked the white mobian bat.

"Yes I am. Also I can't help you right now since I do things alone" Rouge said, "But I can tell the vampire hideout is at the snowy mountains" Rouge said, "It will take 2 days to get there. So you might wanna walk on foot. It's not safe to fly in the air"

"You're right. Thanks for the advice Rouge" Nebula said.

"No worries. Also you look like the right girl for Shadow" Rouge said, looking at Shadow.

"SHUT UP ROUGE!" the bat hissed in anger, "Don't make me bite off your neck!" he screeched like a bat.

"My, I thought you're a gentleman, Mr. Cranky Little Bat" Rouge chuckled and hovers in the air, "Well, ta-ta. By the way, Shadow. You know I'm right when I said you found the right girl" she flies off into the night.

"Grrrrr! I hate that bat woman!" Shadow growled, still in his cute little bat form.

"Shh….shhh….calm down, Shadow" Nebula hushed him and held the cranky bat in her hands, stroking his tiny head with her finger.

"One day I'll have her wings mounted over my fireplace" Shadow mumbled, crossing his wings.

"Shhh…calm down, Shadow. Just breathe deep" Nebula hushed him.

Shadow inhales deeply and exhales and calms down.

"Fine fine I'm cool now" Shadow said, turning back to his normal form again.

"Alright let's go now. It's at the snowy mountains" Shadow said.

"Oh, boy. I don't think I'll survive in the snowy condition" Elise said.

"Maybe we'll find something comfortable to wear on the way. Not even us mobians can resist the cold of these mountains" Amy said.

"Yup. If Blaze were here she would keep us warm" Silver said.

They walked down the road in the forest until they found a small community to find a shop. The group searched for one that sells winter jackets and snowcaps.

"Where else can it be?" Sonic asked.

"We better ask a civilian here in this community" Amy said. They walked up to someone in the area.

"Excuse me, where can we find a store where they sell winter clothes?" Amy asked the civilian.

"Check the store right next to the church, there is good prices on them" the civilian said.

"Thank you" Amy said as she and the group heads to the store.

"No worries" the civilian said and walks off.

Elise along with Amy and Nebula was trying out some outfits together along with the boys.

"I may not know what it's like to be human but you got the great looks, Elise" Nebula said.

"Thanks" Elise smiled.

"No problem. I'm gonna have this violet colored jacket" Nebula said.

"Uh oh. It's almost dawn. We gotta find shelter to sleep" Sonic said.

"Yep, good thing this store opens early" Nebula said.

As soon as they paid the clothes, they all rushed out of the store and find a place to sleep during the day. Shadow gasped at the sight of the sun rising up a little.

"Shit!" Shadow cursed and saw the rays of sunlight moving towards him. They all ran to a cottage and just as they got to the door, the sunlight burned Shadow a bit on his arm through his jacket.

"ARGH!" Shadow screamed.

"Shadow!" Nebula quickly pushed him inside the cottage and shuts the door before the sunlight tries to burn him again.

"Shadow, your arm!" Silver saw it.

"I'm fine" Shadow said but he wasn't okay as he groaned from the burn on his arm. His black and red fur was burnt and the skin looks red like a first-degree-burn.

"You don't look fine to me, bud" Sonic said.

"Nebula, can you heal his arm like the last time you did on me?" Silver asked her.

"I can try but he needs to stay still" Nebula said.

Her hand glowed and she puts it on Shadow's arm. Shadow groaned as the healing powers from Nebula healed his skin and fur. As she did that, she saw his hand burned too. She blushed in deep red on her muzzle as she heals his burnt hand.

"Owwww!" Shadow groaned in pain.

"Stay still! It's finished soon" Nebula said. She lifted her hand off his and it showed no scars or burn marks. She looks away from blushing too hard that she touched the vampire's hand.

Shadow was blushing as well but he had to hide it from his comrades and he walks off into another room. The others looked at each other confused.

"What the heck?"


	9. Chapter 9

**02/01/26**

 **22 Reviews, 6 Favs, 5 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow was pacing back and forth upside down on the ceiling to what just really happened an hour ago when his mortal hedgehog friend healed his arm and also healed his hand which was like she touched his hand. He needed to think that was not for love or something.

"Why am I feeling so strange? No! It can't be" Shadow said to himself while pacing back and forth.

"Can't be what?" Elise walked in the room and looks up to see the hedgehog upside down on the ceiling.

"I got a strange feeling about when Nebula healed me" Shadow said.

"Let me guess, it is your heart that beats faster" Elise said.

"Yes and I haven't felt my heart beat like this ever since I became a vampire" Shadow said.

"Then I got an answer, you're having feelings for Nebula" Elise said.

"WHAT?! Wh-Wh-WHOA!" Shadow lost his concentration and fell off from the ceiling.

 ***THUD***

"Ugh!" he groaned but recovered quickly, "No! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Elise giggled.

"Shut up! Get out of here!" Shadow pushed her out from the room and closed the door. Outside the door, Elise shook her head at Shadow's attitude and goes to see how Nebula is doing.

"Is Shadow feeling grumpy again?" Silver asked Elise.

"Yeah. Especially right after Nebula healed him he's acting very mad" Elise said.

"I have a feeling that something is bonding them" Silver said.

"A what?" Nebula came out of the other room.

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing important" Silver chuckled nervously.

"Hmmm. It must be his blood thirst driving him crazy again" Nebula said, rubbing her hand on her chin.

"Maybe, he was kinda aggressive when I talked to him" Elise said.

"Has he ever talked to humans before?" Nebula asked.

"Very few times. But it's been years he talked to one he now knows" Silver shrugs.

"I'll go talk to him. But I hope he don't go insane and suck my blood" Nebula headed to Shadow's room.

 **xxx**

Shadow was once again pacing back and forth upside down on the ceiling, not in a good mood and that he couldn't sleep during the daytime.

"You know I'm right, Shadow. Just go and kiss her on the lips, prince charming" Shadow imitating as Rouge, "Grrr! One of these days, I'm gonna bite off her damn neck if she opens her big mouth one more time!"

"You need to calm down, Shadow" Nebula was behind him, using her flight ability to hang upside down on the ceiling like Shadow.

He turns around, "What do you what?" Shadow glared, "And why are you hanging upside down from the ceiling like me?"  
"So that I can look into your eyes and talk to you" Nebula crossed her arms, "Why are you so cranky all of a sudden?"

"You don't wanna know why" Shadow looks away.

"Was it because I healed you?" Nebula walks in front of him, still hanging upside down.

"No. Because of I've never had any girl holding my hand like that. But now I feel thirsty" Shadow said, landing down on his feet.

Nebula did the same too, "Okay, turn to a bat and bite my neck" she said as Shadow turns into his bat form, he flies over to her and bites her neck. She winced a bit when Shadow sank his fangs into her neck.

"Argh! Just don't bite too hard, please" Nebula groaned.

"Sorry" Shadow said while sucking her blood, but not for long did he. As soon as he was done, he flies off her neck and lands on her hands since he knows that she likes petting him.

"I thought you didn't wanna be cute as a bat" Nebula said.

"Sometimes I have to be polite" Shadow said.

"I see. Well let's get to the others" Nebula said.

"Very well" Shadow said.

The others were having their breakfast since they haven't eaten anything this morning and luckily since they are in Nebula's cottage they had food in the fridge. The vampires however had jello to stop their hunger.

"So, when did you and Amy first meet?" Elise asked Sonic.

"About two years ago" he said.

"About two years ago" Sonic said. Then they saw Nebula with bat Shadow on her shoulder.

"Hmmmph. It's silly looking like a pet" Shadow growled. But Nebula petted his head to calm him down.

"Calmsy breaths Shadow, calmsy breaths" Nebula whispered.

"Aww….." Elise and Amy giggled.

"Not funny" Shadow muttered, crossing his wings. But Nebula's dog licked the cute little bat.

"HEEEEAAAY! Stop!" Bat Shadow yelled, feeling humiliated.

"I think I know what the problem is, Shadow. You've probably been alone for centuries because you don't want the mortals to think you're a vampire. But Shadow, I don't think you're a monster to me. Even if you're not a mobian anymore you're still a mobian on the inside" Nebula said, stroking the little bat's head.

"But Nebula, I've grown tired of living forever, I can't watch my beloved ones die. I am doomed to live forever. It upsets me. I want to rest in peace one day after like 85 years" Shadow said very frustrated and sad.

"I know it's hard to live forever without aging. Even for me being a mortal mobian hedgehog really sucks too. Even for Bella's too because dogs don't last that long until they're 15 or 20 they die" Nebula said.

"It's all Rouge's fault. I can't rest in peace from infernal pneumonia I was saved from" Shadow hits the floor in anger. Nebula understood that Shadow is angry and sad, she then picked the bat up.

"You should get some sleep, Shadow. Let me sleep with you since you need comfort" Nebula said, holding the bat in her hands as she walks back into the other room.

When they got in, Nebula let Shadow get into the bed and he turned into his hedgehog form to take the blanket by himself. Nebula then joined him in bed and massaged him between the ears.

"*puuuuuurrrrr*" Shadow purred with his eyes closed and his tail wagging.

"Enjoying that?" Nebula asked.

"Hmmmm yes" Shadow moaned in pleasure, liking the soft hands of Nebula. He slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage. Soon he fell asleep and Nebula hugged him a bit in his sleep.

 **xxx**

"The planetary alignment is at noon, guys. What should we do?" Amy asked.

"We gotta find the girls in daylight. Its better off than going out at night" Sonic said.

"I guess you boys are gonna have to hide somewhere close to us" Elise said.

"What about Shadow, Nebula, and her dog?" Venice asked.

"Bella, tell Nebula that we're gonna find the girls. I know it's risky for us but if we're not back by noon, tell Shadow to look for us" Elise said to the dog.

"Arf Arf!" Bella nodded and headed to Nebula and Shadow's room. The group left the cottage but Amy looked back a bit while taking her coat on. She then closed the door when she and the others left the cottage to stop Scourge and the evil vampires, they only had a few hours left. From the window, Bella was whimpering in sadness but kept Elise's promise to tell Shadow and Nebula.

* * *

At the vampire's hideout, Blaze, Avani and Hex were in their cells, they knew the time soon has come to them to force the gem hearts to be used.

"I got a feeling that our friends are getting closer to us" Hex said, meditating.

"Are you sure of that?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, I feel it. They are not so far from here" Hex said.

"When is the eclipse starting?" Avani asked.

"Around 3pm. Right now its 9am" Hex said.

"That means its seven hours until the eclipse" Avani said.

"Yes. And we are gonna get out of here" Hex said with hope in her words.

"Good to hear, but how. I mean the guards will spot us" Avani said.

"Nuh uh" Blaze shook her head.

"Yes they will" Avani said.

"Nuh uh! Not if one of us pretends to be sick" Blaze smirked at her cousin.

"Ah ha! You're right" Avani smiled and pointed at her.

"Do it now" Blaze said.

"Alright!" Avani giggled as she started her act. She made fake sickenly moans to get the guards attention, "I don't feel so well! I think I'm dying"


	10. Chapter 10

**02/05/16**

 **22 Reviews, 7 Favs, 6 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The guards ran up to their cell to get Avani to the medical. Just as they are about to pick her up, Hex and Blaze tackles them down.

"Arrrgh!" the guards were knocked out cold.

"The keys" Avani saw the key to their cuffs and grabs it by her teeth.

"We better hurry before the other guards come in here" Hex said.

Avani used the key to unlock her cuffs as well Blaze's and Hex's. They got out of the cell and ran downstairs to find the entrance.

"Hurry girls! We need to find the door!" Blaze said. The three on the way knocked out three guards and Hex used a bad luck curse to make one of them slap himself.

"GET...OW!..THEM!" the guard yelled in pain and anger. The girls made it to the entrance but just as they opened the door, a large echidna vampire guard knocked out the girls with his bare hands.

"Sleep well bitches!" the echidna picked the girls up.

 **xxx**

From the distance, the gang saw them and the guard.

"I can't see. Is that the mountains?" Sonic asked, hiding in Amy's jacket pocket as a bat.

"Yep, I think I saw our friends with the binocular" Amy said.

"Okay. I better hope the clouds hide the sun" Sonic said.

"Its clear skies, Sonic. And I see the moon getting close to the sun. We gotta hurry" Amy said.

"Agreed" Sonic nodded, they all ran to the hideout together in the blizzard. But luckily they were warmed by their winter jackets. When they arrived, they sneaked up to a vent to get in and Silver pulled off the grill on the vent to allow them to get in. Elise and Amy were the first to get in and then Silver, Sonic and Venice got in. The vent was big enough for them to crawl in when it was getting too low. Unknown to them, the guards has their motions on the computer.

"Intruders, just wait until they get out from the vent" Scourge saw them as well in the computers.

Then the gang burst out from a vent in the hallway.

"Alright, I sense that Hex, Avani and Blaze are that way" Silver said, points straight forward at the jail.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Amy said quietly as she followed. When the gang arrived at jail gate, the gate closed behind them at every way.

"Oh, great! Something like that would've happen!" Sonic said.

"Is it me or does it smells like smoke?" Venice sniffed. Very right, sleeping gas was spreading from the floor.

"Not….now!" Silver coughed hard.

"I….can't…..fight….it…" Sonic coughed.

"Stay strong guys!" Elise coughed and tried to stand up but no avail. They all collapsed on the floor from inhaling so much sleeping gas.

 **xxx**

Far away, Nebula, Bella, and Shadow were heading to the hideout following the tracks the gang has made. Shadow was hiding in her backpack in his bat form again. While Nebula was flying in the air to follow the tracks.

"I hope we're not too late" Nebula said.

"They are doing fine. But we don't have much time left" Shadow said, peeking from the backpack. He saw the hideout of the vampires.

"There it is Nebula. But we need to not be spotted there" Shadow whispered.

"Okay. Make sure Bella is alright in the backpack" Nebula said. She flew just above the trees as Shadow goes back in the backpack, Bella was holding onto the bottom of the backpack and whimpered due to it being unstable.

"Calm down doggie, we are soon there!" Shadow said to Bella.

Then, Nebula landed on the roof of the hideout and opens a window to sneak in. She gets into the hallway to find her friends with Shadow and Bella. Suddenly in Shadow's ears, he heard a signal from the guards.

"Oh, crap. Nebula, I think we've been spotted" Shadow said.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them busy, you go with Bella" Nebula let Shadow and Bella out as she makes her hands glow purple.

The guards arrived when Nebula began attacking them, she used her energy blasts to send some back, killing some of them by turning them into ash. She even used her fists to knock some of the vampire guards and pulled out one's teeth.

"Is that all you got?!" Nebula yelled, she punched and kicked some of the guards. She kept doing that until one of them placed the power disabler cuffs on her.

"Argh! What the hell is this?!" she screamed.

"That would be a power-disabler, it turns off your powers Nebula. Now I got you and your gem heart" came Scourge's voice, he tore off the gem heart from Nebula's necklace and looks at it.

"Hey!" Nebula snarled and tries to get out of their grip.

"Now that I finally have all the elements of the princesses, it's time for the ceremony" Scourge chuckled evilly.

 **xxx**

Later, the six girls were forced to sit at a large statue to use their gem hearts to summon the energy to make vampires immune to sunlight. The boys except Shadow were restrained at the wall and they got also power disabler cuffs.

The evil vampires including Scourge were in the shadows so that they won't touch the sunlight's rays.

"Boss, the planets are aligning in less than 20 seconds" the vampire henchman said, looking at the iPad.

"Good. Now keep an eye so they use the gem hearts together" Scourge said, crossing his arms.

From the vent, Shadow and Bella watched the whole thing.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll rescue her and our friends" Shadow said.

"Grrrr! You'll never be invincible, asshole! When I get these cuffs off I'm gonna kick your ass in the sunlight!" Nebula yelled at Scourge.

"Shut up! Begin now!" Scourge yelled. The gem hearts began to glow and the girls watches how a bright light came from the statue. The evil vampires watched how the moon covered the sun and it beamed at the statue.

"Grrr!" Nebula threw her gem heart of Stars in the air to prevent the bright light beaming at the statue. The remaining gem hearts stopped glowing.  
"NO! You little bitch!" Scourge slapped her in the face.

"NEVER BITCH SLAP ME LIKE THAT!" Nebula head-butted him. The evil vampires tried to catch the gem heart but misses many times until...Bella catches it in her mouth. She lands on her paws and looks at Nebula.

"RUN BELLA!" Nebula shouted.

"GET THAT DOG!" Scourge shouted.

Bella ran away from the henchmen and dodged many of the attacks. Shadow now saw his chance and morphs into his hedgehog form for combat. He jumps at the henchmen and beats them up and saw his chance to free some of the others, starting with Sonic.

"Alright Faker, free the others!" Shadow said crushing the cuffs on Sonic.

Bella then sees the solar eclipse's ray come close to her and she curiously leaps into it, causing her whole body to glow, making her body black-purple.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Get that fucking dog!" Scourge yelled.

Just as the henchmen are about to get Bella, she inhales and fires an energy blast from her mouth to turn them into ash. Scourge gasped at what power it has the eclipse beam so he sees the chance to get it too.

"Oh, no you don't!" Shadow pounced on Scourge.

"Girls, grab the gem hearts! Quickly!" Sonic said.

The girls nodded and grab their gems to stop the eclipse beam from the statue.

"NO!" Scourge pushed Shadow off and morphs into a bat to stop the girls from escaping. He flew faster to the door entrance to stop them.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the girls screamed in fright.

"Boooooo!" Scourge teases them. But then Hex used her fangs to spit venom at him not for killing him but to blind him.

"ARGH!" Scourge screamed.

"GET HIM GIRLS!" Hex shouted. Scourge turned back to hedgehog form but too late to see that the girls attack him with their bare hands.


	11. Chapter 11

**02/07/16**

 **23 Reviews, 9 Favs, 7 Followers.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed watching the Super Bowl on TV. I'm not much into football though. No offense.** **Carolina Panthers vs Denver Broncos.** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Get off me you sluts!" Scourge pushed them off with full power strength, "You idiots! Don't just stand there! Get the fucking gem hearts now! The eclipse and the alignment will be over in less than 10 minutes!" he shouts at his henchmen.

"Yes sir!" The henchmen ran to the girls and tried to get their gem hearts, including taking the one gem heart Bella had in her mouth as DR Bella.

 **"GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** DR Bella growled and snarled at them, very dark and scary.

Nebula jumped up to Bella to protect her from the henchmen and picked her up.

 **"AARRFFF ARRFFF!"** DR Bella barked wildly.

"I'll get you to safety!" Nebula said and landed up on the ceiling to make sure Bella is safe.

"Bella they are too many for you. I'll do it" Nebula said, but then Bella gave Nebula the gem heart, it was still glowing and this made Nebula's body turn dark purple and her ponytail glows in a lilac-pinkish color.

"What the hell?!" Scourge gasped, "Just….like…..her….." he stuttered, remembering the last time he saw Nebula's Great 14x Grandmother in a form like this, but now its passed down to Nebula.

DR Nebula looked down at Scourge and glared, " **Now Scourge, you will either surrender or you will feel the wrath of the gem heart princesses"** DR Nebula said with a dark deep voice.

"Then come and get me! I can run fast as the blue one!" Scourge ran at full speed around each of the girls and reclaims the gem hearts one by one. DR Nebula growled and dives at Scourge to beat his ass so badly and get the gem hearts back. But Scourge dodges DR Nebula's punches and he snatches the gem heart from her. He jumps to the statue and placed the gem hearts there.

"Too late now! I shall get immunity to the sun forever while the rest of the vampires on the good side will suffer!" Scourge laughed sinisterly. The statue began glowing again and just as Scourge is about to touch it, Shadow grabs him roughly and stomps on him on the ground.

"No Scourge! This time I will become immune!" Shadow yelled and touches the statue, he began glowing completely white by it. Sonic, Silver and Venice also touches the statue.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Scourge screamed as he watched.

The moon moves slowly away from the sun, meaning that the solar eclipse is almost over.

The four hedgehogs look at themselves, they didn't get burned by the sunlight anymore much to their delight. But Scourge stepped back to not be burned.

 **"What's the matter? Afraid of the daylight?"** DR Nebula taunted.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Scourge screamed. But DR Nebula picks him up and looks at the girls.

"Now, now, ladies. We can work this out" Scourge gulped in fear.

The girls laughed evilly and cracked their knuckles, they all beat Scourge into unconsciousness.

 **xxx**

Later they put the evil vampire into a coffin with chains around it, hoping he won't get out of there.

"I hope you have a bad dream for the next few years or centuries" Elise laughed.

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" Bella barking wildly at the henchmen.

"That's right. Better not come near us again!" Amy taunted the henchmen. They all ran away to not fight against the mobians and Elise again never to be seen again. But right now, Shadow was sitting on the floor chuckling a bit, he felt like himself again after 600 years ago, but yet is a vampire still.

"I better hope this immunity has ridden off my immortality so I can die in peace after like 80 years" Shadow said.

" **Ahem"** DR Nebula opened Shadow's mouth that he still has his vampire fangs, **"I highly doubt that, Mr. Hot Shot. You're still a vampire which means you still have immortality. It's a bad idea to remove your immortality because you'll turn into dust. But I'm glad you're able to walk in the daylight"** she moved her fingers away from his mouth.

Shadow groans a bit and then looks at DR Nebula, "Yes, but I cannot grow old. But you can. I cannot watch you age while I can't. I only get old when I'm like 1000 years old" he said.

DR Nebula changes back to normal, "You're scared that I'll grow old and die?"

Shadow nodded, "Yes. That's why. It is a curse still. Rouge didn't help my life, she made it a living hell. Nothing can happen between us, never" Shadow said. This made Nebula a bit sad.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up a sec, Shadow!" Sonic said, "Rouge saved your life. If she didn't, you would suffer pain. And what would happen if you didn't exist in the 21st century to save Nebula and the girls? It would become a Vampire Apocalypse"

"Think of it Sonic. You will see Amy grow into an old lady while you remain young. Same for you Silver and Venice, you could have saved them too even if I were gone. So no, I quit the team" Shadow said. This made the gang gasp.

"You can't be serious Shadow. Have you lost your mind?!" Sonic asked.

"So that's why you've been thinking negative for centuries, huh?" Nebula gets in Shadow's face.

"Yes. The lung sickness of mine should have been gone long ago. But no, if I turn mortal again, I die instantly by both it and turning to dust. I'm sorry Nebula and everyone. I got to go settle things down alone" Shadow said, leaving the hideout with everyone still there.

"Mamma Mia. I can't believe this. I thought he'll be happy at seeing the light on fulltime" Venice said.

Nebula lets out a frustrated growl like she's about to explode in anger, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out in rage, making all the windows shatter in explosion.

"Nebula calm down! Calm down!" Silver goes up to her.

"I just can't believe that the vampire that saved my life betrayed me like this! I trusted him!" Nebula panted out in anger.

"We'll find him somehow. Some place due to his speed" Sonic said.

"I believe he's still in the base" Silver said.

"Grrrr! I can't believe that black and red striped hedgehog! How long has he held a grudge for being turned into a vampire?! That's it! I'm done here!" Nebula flew out the window in anger. Bella whimpered in sadness.

"Don't worry, Bella. She'll chill out when we learn what's going on" Amy held up Bella.

Shadow went outside the hideout and watches how Nebula leaves the hideout in anger through the window. He is about to follow her but didn't want to make her more angry so he headed back to his home in Station Square.

* * *

The next morning, the gang has returned to the city but hasn't called for Shadow. If he want to have a grudge so be it. But Shadow was starting to feel guilty for hurting Nebula very badly.

"What have I done? Maybe I should ask Rouge if I can turn Nebula into a vampire as well to be with her until end of time" he said.

Then Shadow realized what he said.

"Wait a minute. Perhaps I should make Nebula a day vampire. Then I can confess my feelings" Shadow said, "But I know she's gonna be VERY pissed when she sees me. But I gotta try"

Shadow turned into his bat form and flew to Nebula's apartment. Luckily the sun didn't burn him anymore and he dives in the air and came to Nebula's apartment. But when he came into the window, Nebula was not inside. Shadow looked everywhere, Bella was sleeping in her basket and Shadow was careful to not wake her up. Then he spotted something. It was a schedule.

"Let's see here. 09:00am breakfast, 09:45am get dressed for fitness center, 10:20 am Fitness Center" he said, "Well, its 10:30am, so she must be at the fitness center"

 **xxx**

With Nebula, she was wearing a halter black tank-top, black shorts, and black Nike sneakers. Her eyes were glowing purple due to her anger.

"Grrr! That arrogant, stubborn, negative-big-mouth, stupid dark hedgehog!" she punched the heavy punching bag with all her might. She's been trying to get all her anger out by punching and lifting weights but nothing seems to get her to calm down, no matter how hard she tries.

"Nebula, I've been living forever for 600 years and I want to end my life" she imitates as Shadow, "Whatever. He can be alone for all I care and while I just grow old and die of old age when I'm 80 or 90 years old" she growled under her breath, removing the boxing gloves from her fists.

She looks at her sketchbook and goes to the beginning of the page where she first did some drawings as a child. She loved being an artist like her Great Aunt from her dad's side of the family. Nebula's eyes stopped glowing purple and sighs at the memories of her drawings. Her artwork went from pre-school to a high level style.

She shook her head and tossed her old sketchbook in the trash can, walking out of the room to do some weight lifting in the other room.

Shadow in a bat form hiding in the vent saw the whole thing. He then came out and flies into the trash can to take out the sketchbook, morphing back to normal he opened it and saw all the drawings Nebula did through the years. He flips each drawing until he saw one that was him among them. She has been drawing him when he was not looking.

"My god. She truly did care about me. I better apologize to her now when she has stopped lifting weights" Shadow said to himself, "Ugh! I can't wait any longer. I have to talk to her right now, even if she's still pissed off at me"

 **xxx**

"Damn, woman! How are you lifting that thing?" one of the male mobians asking her but she glared at them.

"Don't know, don't care. Stay out of my way!" Nebula growled at them to back off, not in the mood to kick their asses out. She's been having a very bad day.

"Well?! Are you just gonna stare at me all day or do I have to knock you out so hard that you'll end up in a deep coma?!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"Sheesh, okay then we'll go" the male mobians leaves her.

Nebula repeated the progress after 6 times and she puts it back, "Ahhh, I better get some water" she said and goes to the sink to fill up her bottle. Just then, Shadow appeared, but Nebula ignored him.

"Um….hey, Nebs" Shadow said shyly.

"Hmph, what the hell do you want? Here to talk negative comments from your big dam mouth to me? Forget it, vampire boy" Nebula snarled and crossed her arms.

"No, this time it's not that. I'm here to apologize that I've been to negative for 600 years and I want to be positive now. Rouge is right, I need to find someone I love and deeply care for. So I'm sorry for saying those words to you. Also I got your sketchbook" Shadow explained to her and showed her sketchbook.

Nebula's frown goes to a small surprised one, "Oh thanks Shadow. I accept your apology right now. But who's the one you love?" she asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**02/12/16**

 **25 Reviews, 9 Favs, 7 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You" Shadow said.

"Me? But I thought you said it couldn't be anything between us" Nebula said.

"No, I was wrong, I was realizing that I felt attached to you" he said.

The female hedgehog puts her hand on the vampire's chest to feel his heartbeat. She thought that vampires don't have pulses. She did indeed felt his heartbeat.

"My god. You do have a living heart" Nebula said.

"I always had one Nebula" Shadow said.

Nebula then didn't say a Word, she tried to speak but instead she kissed Shadow on the lips. Shadow returned it but they broke apart soon since they are in the fitness center.

"Your fangs are very sharp, Mr. Badass Vampire Boy" Nebula grinned.

"I've been thinking to file them down to short fangs so they are not so visible for anyone" Shadow joked.

"Hehehehehe… Say now that you are immune to the sun, you are a day-pire" Nebula giggled.

"You can say that" Shadow chuckled. They then hugged each other.

"Shadow, I got a training pass to finish. You can wait at the café outside the fitness center" Nebula said.

"Alright then. See you later my love" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

Shadow walked out the exit door outside and heads to the café where Silver works at. He saw Silver working at the bar desk and when he came to sit there, Silver turned around to him with a disappointed look.

"Hello there Shadow" he said in a low voice.

"Silver, I have apologized to Nebula and I confessed my love for her" Shadow said.

"For real?" Silver asked.

"For real. Now that we are immune to the sun, we don't need to sleep at day, we could call ourselves day vampires" Shadow said. Silver chuckled at his joke and hands him a glass of water.

"Well but we still need blood to survive. I mostly prefer rat blood, rats are a pest but so small" Silver said.

"You really do hate rats, don't you?" Shadow chuckled.

"Yeah I do, I've heard that they carry fleas that spread diseases" Silver said.

"Yep. Also, I've been thinking if I could be with Nebula, I have to make her a day vampire too. I was kinda right that I cannot watch her age and die" Shadow said.

"Yup. Also Rouge was right" Silver said.

"Mmmhmm. But why does she have to torment me with those seductive, insulting jokes on me?" Shadow said.

Silver snickered, "You know how she is. Just like Knuckles said, she's a one seductive bat but still batty" he said.

"Yes. And how's Blaze?" Shadow asked.

"Doing great. She just got a job as a commercial actor for sports" Silver said.

"Cool, she better get warmed up" Shadow made a heat pun.

"Good one Shads. You were not much into joking before I see" Silver said.

"Sometimes I'm not because you know I don't show much enthusiasm" Shadow said.

"I see" Silver said.

 **xxx**

Later Nebula was done training and Shadow heads out to the Café to meet her.

"How was the training, Nebula?" Shadow asked.

"Pretty well. All anger is gone thanks to my newfound love, you" Nebula said.

"I know. I love you too" Shadow said.

They then hugged each other again and from the shadows of the alley, Rouge saw them both.

"Well well. So I was right all along Shads" she chuckled.

Shadow's ears twitched lightly that he senses Rouge close by, "If you try to sneak up on me again, I'll make you very batty if you don't stop annoying me!" he turns around and glares at Rouge.

"Ohhhh…. But you found Nebula, your true love" Rouge said in a teasing voice, she didn't come out of the shadows since she can burn in the sun.

"You forgot something Rouge, I'm immune to the sun" Shadow said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Congratulations. Are you happy now that you can step in daylight without burning your ass off?" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Yes, very happy" Shadow glared at the seductive white bat, "And the next time you try to switch blood bags to tomato juice again, it's not gonna be pretty. Even though I don't fight women"

"Have it your way. Also hello there Nebula" Rouge said getting Nebula's attention.

"Hello" Nebula said to her.

"You may know me as Rouge, and I am the one who saved Shadow from pneumonia. So right now I leave you lovebirds alone" Rouge said.

"Alright then. See you later Rouge" Nebula said as she and Shadow walks down the street for themselves.

"Man, that bat really annoys me a lot" Shadow muttered.

"Mmhmm" Nebula nodded.

"No really, she does" Shadow said looking at her.

"I know but sometimes people do prank on others" Nebula said.

"Yes but I don't do pranks most of the time" Shadow said.

"I see. Say Shadow, what do you wanna do next?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"I don't know. What do you usually do during the day time?" Shadow asked.

"I usually go out in the park with Bella to watch over the beautiful lake at the park bench. I remember that my mother said that the view of the lake brings happiness and comfort" Nebula said.

"I never thought of that. Will it work on me?" Shadow asked.

"We'll see. Follow me" Nebula said as she and Shadow headed to the direction where the park is.

They arrived there after twenty minutes walking and they saw a few people there for a nice day. The lake was practically covered in leafs.

"Wow. It's been centuries ever since I was mortal I've seen waters like this at day time" Shadow said and walks up to the wooden bridge of the lake, looking down to see his reflection in the water.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Nebula asked. Shadow looked at her and nods.

"Mmhmm. I've never seen any better like this" Shadow said. Nebula smiled at his comment and pats his shoulder, "Sometimes it's beautiful during night time when the full moon is in the sky, shining brightly like the sun"

"Yeah, night time is always my favorite because I love looking at the stars. My mother named me Nebula because of my fur color is like the night sky or the color of the nebulae cloud in outer-space" Nebula said.

"It sure fits you. You have the best fur color. I got my name because of my black colors, I melt into the shadows" Shadow said.

"But your streaks are crimson red" Nebula said.

"I know" Shadow said and held her close. Nebula touches his chest-fur a bit and Shadow didn't mind that. Then they looked into their eyes and closes in for a kiss. Their lips connected and they kissed tenderly. Then they pulled apart and they smiled at each other.

"This is the lake of love" Nebula joked. Shadow chuckled a bit at her joke.

 **xxx**

Later they were at Nebula's house and Bella ran up to them for coming back but growled angrily at Shadow for hurting Nebula's feelings yesterday.

"Easy Bella. It's okay now. Chill" Nebula kneels down and pets Bella to calm her down. Bella kept snarling at Shadow but eventually stops.

"Calm down, baby. I forgive Shadow's mistake" Nebula said.

"Arrf arf!" Bella barked. Shadow sat at the couch and checked Nebula's drawings. He looked at the one of himself, Nebula, their friends and then he saw what appears to be Nebula's parents.

"Nebula. Are these your parents?" he asked.

"Yes. That's mom and dad" Nebula said.

"You really do look so much like your mother" Shadow said.

"Yeah. I got much of mom in me. But they both died when I was young. But in my heart they are still there" Nebula said.

"I understand you. We need to think positive" Shadow said.

Nebula nodded and they flipped next page to see a drawing of Bella. Then the next one was Amy and Sonic.

Nebula nodded and they flipped next page to see a drawing of Bella. Then the next one was Amy and Sonic, then Silver and Blaze, Venice and Avani.

After looking at the drawings, Nebula puts it aside.

"When did you drew our friends?" Shadow asked.

"The other day at the motel" Nebula said.

"I see. Well you are a great artist. Also Nebula...this is gonna be hard to ask but do you want to be with me for all time?" Shadow said.

Nebula looks at Shadow with a curious look, "You want me to become a day vampire?"


	13. Chapter 13

**02/16/16**

 **26 Reviews, 10 Favs, 8 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes" Shadow nodded.

"Will I gain vampire abilities?" Nebula asked, "Will I still have my real powers as a vampire?"

"Yes. Your powers will be mixed. Be ready now" Shadow said, extending his fangs to turn Nebula into a vampire. He sinks his fangs into her neck without hurting her but she did flinched a bit.

"Ow….this reminds me of getting shots from the doctor. I hate those things" Nebula grunted.

"Sorry, just stay still. I need to concentrate" Shadow said while holding his fangs in her neck.

After holding on for like a minute Shadow let her go and she was feeling slightly woozy but Shadow held her up.

"Ohhhh. I don't feel so good" Nebula said, "I….feel like….I'm gonna faint" she moans.

"Nebula. It's over now. I see your fangs" Shadow said, pointing at her mouth. Nebula felt her teeth and the two fangs in her mouth have gone sharper.

"Geez, that was one fast transformation. I wonder how fast this…venom…whatever it is from your fangs….travels fast in the blood vessels" Nebula said, licking her fangs.

"It's complicated. But it changed your genes. You share my immunity to the sun too I bet" Shadow said.

"Let's see" Nebula walks up to the window and steps into the sunlight to test if she's immune; indeed she was and she didn't get burned.

"Looks like your bet became true. And now I guess I will live forever" Nebula said.

"Yes. But our friends need to be with us too" Shadow said.

"Shadow, not everyone can be vampires. But our friends will" Nebula said, "And….I guess my dog will die of old age" her ears went down in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"I hate losing another dog again. Ever since in 1999, my family and I adopted a black Labrador named Sasha and she was like a best friend to me. But then…in 2009, she died of diabetes" she explained with tears in her eyes, "And now, I'm scared to lose Bella until she dies of old age in the future"

"Let me handle that" Shadow goes up to Bella, picking up the dog. Nebula then goes up to him and Bella, "Stay still my girl. It won't hurt a bit" Nebula pets Bella. Shadow sank his fangs into Bella's neck. Bella whimpered a bit when she felt her genes change into vampire genes with sun immunity.

After Shadow let go of Bella, Nebula looked into Bella's mouth to see that she had saber teeth.

"Wow, looks like we got ourselves a saber-tooth dog" Nebula smiled.

"Hehehehe… Yeah also an immortal dog" Shadow said, putting Bella down.

"Arf! Arf!" Bella jumped on Shadow, making him fall on his back. She licked his muzzle as in thanking him for turning her into a vampire.

"Hehehehehehe….. no worries!" Shadow chuckled when Bella licked him. Then Bella runs to Nebula, wanting to be picked up.

"Oh Bella you are so excited!" Nebula giggled.

Shadow got up to Nebula and Bella and held Nebula's shoulder.

"Well. Everything is fine now. As long as Scourge is stuck in the coffin forever, he won't get any blood right now" Shadow said.

* * *

But at the hideout, the coffin Scourge was inside moved down the floor and then a fist emerges from it and then another fist came out. Both hands grab the chains on the coffin and they break the chains. Scourge was free from the coffin, but he looked a bit dried up for not getting blood for a day. His eyes were bloodshot in anger.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Scourge shouted in anger, "I will have my revenge at night! VENGEANCE WILL ME MINE!"

* * *

"Just concentrate, Nebs. It's very simple. You just spread your arms out and pretend you're like a bat" Shadow said, showing her how it's done. He spreads his arms out and morphs into a non-mobian bat.

"Yes but there's one problem. I only fly in the air without wings. I never flap like a bat in my life. How will I know which direction I wanna go while flapping in the air?" Nebula asked.

"Watch me" Shadow said and flies towards a wall and goes straight up and then flies in a circle in the air.

"Okay" she closed her eyes to concentrate, "You're a bat, Nebula. Think like a bat" she morphed into a non-mobian bat and flaps her wings in the air, "Wh-Whoa!...Aaahhh!" she accidently flew straight too fast and hits the wall, "Ugh! Wh-Whoa! Whoa!"

"Try again. Follow me" Shadow said and flies away from Nebula. She flew after him but had a hard time flying after him due to having wings for the first time.

"How do I fly steady?!" Nebula asked, "Whoa! Whoa!"

"Just hold your wings steady and slowly flap them, then flap them faster" Shadow said, flying much higher in the air. Nebula then did as she was told to and did this slowly but then rapidly flaps her wings.

"Man, this is tough" she flaps in the air and tries to go straight but accidently slams into the window, "Ugh!" she groans and her bat body slides down from the window glass. Bella face-paws on her forehead in annoyance.

Nebula fell on the floor, "Ow….Damn it! I almost had it this time"

Shadow flies down to her and morphs into a hedgehog, "Let's take a break on that. I know it's your first time but you'll get the hang of it" he picks her up in his hands.

"Man, I was this close. How long did it take you to fly like a bat?" she asked.

"I dunno… Like five weeks" Shadow said.

"Five weeks? That's some hard training for you man" Nebula said.

"Yup. And besides, you do look cute as a bat" Shadow chuckled.

"Very funny, Shadow" Nebula rolled her eyes and crossed her wing arms, "But does this look cute when I do this?" she does her cute pouty bat face with her begging eyes.

"No, no, no not the pouty eyes Nebula! Don't give me that pouty bat face!" Shadow tried to resist to not look at Nebula. But she still keeps doing it.

"Fine you are extremely cute" Shadow sighs in defeat.

Nebula snickered, "I knew you couldn't resist the cute bat face. Anyways, how do I turn back to a hedgehog?" she asked.

"Think of yourself as a hedgehog" Shadow said.

"Okay" Nebula said and thinks of her normal form. As she thought of it, she morphs back to a hedgehog, "Whoa"

"See. Now you know already how to suck blood or jello. The next thing is to hypnotize" Shadow said.

"How do you do that? I've seen it in the cartoons. Well, only when the person is swinging the pocket watch in front of the victim to hypnotize. This is very different" Nebula said.

"You just look into someone's eyes like if you were staring and then you feel your eyes glow. Then you say the exact words you want the victim to say" Shadow explained.

"Um…does it only work on mortals?" she asked curiously.

"Yep. It only works on mortals, those who are not a vampire. It works on animals too" Shadow said.

"That's a relief. But let's try an animal, because Bella is a vampire it won't work on her" Nebula said.

"Alright then, let's go find a squirrel or something" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

Nebula and Shadow were in the forest looking for any small animal to hypnotize. Nebula was a little hesitant since she loves animals and is too kind to them.

"Remember, this won't harm the animals" Shadow said.

"Okay" Nebula nodded. After a while walking, they found a raccoon sitting on a log eating on something.

"Let's try that one" Shadow said.

"Careful, Shadow. We might not know if this creature has rabies" Nebula said.

"Not if we hypnotize" Shadow said. They closed in and Shadow uses his glowing eyes to stare at the raccoon. It turned around and it looked into his eyes, standing still.

Shadow tells the raccoon in its mind to move to the tree log's end. Then he un-hypnotizes it.

"Now you try" Shadow said. Nebula nods and tries to do the same, but it didn't go well when the eyes faded from white and red and then back to white.

"Damn, can you give me advice Shadow?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"Just hold still. That's all" he said. The raccoon ran off in the forest to get away.

"Damn it. Oh, well. Just let it be free in the wild. It's just….I care for non-mobian animals" Nebula said.

"Maybe next time. But now let's go home. This is gonna be harder than I thought" Shadow said, muttering at the last sentence. They both turned into their bat-forms and flies to their home.


	14. Chapter 14

**02/19/16**

 **27 Reviews, 10 Favs, 8 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's almost sunset, Shadow. Does this mean that my reflection won't appear in the mirror every night?" Nebula asked, flapping in the air and seems to get the hang of how to fly like a bat.

"Yes. Since you are a vampire. It's kinda bad since it can expose us vampires" Shadow said.

"Um… okay. I wouldn't like that" Nebula said, "This is gonna be tough to see my reflection at night. Even difficult to see how I'm brushing my quills good"

"Yup. I had the same problem too. But you already know that our reflections appear during the day time" Shadow said, flying into the window of the apartment. They both morphed back to hedgehogs.

Nebula notices her reflection disappear and gasps, "What the? I feel like a ghost right now without a reflection" Nebula chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We do appear on photos and videos" Shadow said.

"But I thought you didn't. Guess I was wrong" Nebula said, she takes out her iPhone and goes to the camera icon. Indeed, Shadow was right; she can see herself appear on the camera.

"Oh thank god. I can see myself. Now let's get some jello to stop the blood thirst since I'm feeling it" Nebula said.

"You're right" Shadow nodded.

"Oh, man! Is this how it feels whenever you need blood? Damn, it's like I'm getting a sore throat or something" Nebula said.

"Yeah. I usually feel so" Shadow said, heading to the fridge. He takes out a pack of jello and opened it, then slurping the jello into his mouth.

Nebula did the same too but trying to get used to the long vampire fangs. She slurps up the jello and didn't feel much of her dry throat.

"So good. But blood I have to wait with" Nebula said, "I have a question. Have you usually like red stuff that isn't blood? When it comes to tomato juice, it looks just like blood" she asked.

"Well…." Shadow thinks of his memory that happened 300 years ago.

 **(Flashback; 300 years ago)**

 _Shadow was wearing a black Gothic Victorian outfit and is walking during the night near the garden. Two young human children were walking up to the stranger with his back turned, munching on whatever he's eating. Shadow turns around and saw two young kids waving nervously to him. He waves back at them too._

 _They stopped in shock at what appears to be blood on Shadow's muzzle when he licked his fangs. The kids then ran away in horror. But little did they know it was actually tomato sauce Shadow had on his muzzle as he ate the tomato._

 _"Uh oh" Shadow gasped at the angry mobs with rakes, guns, and wooden stakes coming towards him. He quickly morphed into a bat to fly out of here before the mobs find him._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"And that's why I never ate tomatoes again. They misunderstand me" Shadow said.

"My god. And it all started in Transylvania from the beginning you became a vampire?" Nebula's eyes widen.

"Yup. And I got so angry with the mortals trying to kill me. So I had to leave the village and that's where I moved here to America. Hiding in the darkness" Shadow said.

"So you never emerged before the 1900s" Nebula asked.

"Yeah. Many would think of me as a monster if I ever did that again if they see my fangs" Shadow said.

"Shadow you are no monster to me" Nebula said.

"I know that and I love you no matter what happens. But now let's do something else" Shadow hugged Nebula softly.

"*puuuuuurrrr*" Nebula purred softly.

"Your purring is cute" Shadow said.

Nebula blushed at hearing that and placed her hand on his chest-fur, "Um thanks. Do you purr?" she asked with a smirk forming on her face.

Shadow shook his head no, "Nope"

"Let's find out" Nebula said, rubbing his chest-fur a bit, this was making Shadow purr in a low tone.

"Are you trying to hold it in, Mr. Badass Vampire?" she snickered.

"Yes I am" Shadow said between his purrs. He got to the couch to let Nebula continue rubbing his chest fur.

"*PURRRRRRR*" he lets out a loud purr like a cat.

"Aww….is my vampire boy purring?" Nebula chuckled.

"Yeeeaaahhhh…" Shadow purred and morphed into a bat again as Nebula held the bat in her hands.

"Aww…..you look so cute as a bat. You don't look like a vampire bat I've seen" Nebula said, looking at the cute bat to what exactly it looks like. For a bat she sees the face of a flying fox bat but he's not large like one.

"That's strange. You look like a fruit bat but they're large. And you're….small" she said.

"Yeah. Vampires have a different form. We don't look like the typical vampire bat from South America" Shadow said.

"I see. Well you are kinda fluffy too" Nebula said.

Shadow smiled a bit and then turns back to a hedgehog. Nebula smirks and morphs into a bat again for her to be petted.

"You know….I think you're more like a super hero as a vampire" she said.

"I guess I am. But I am not called Vampire-man" Shadow said, joking at the last sentence.

"Yeah. And I am like a superheroine" Nebula said.

"Yup. Anyways, do you wanna fly as a bat again? Its already night time right now" Shadow asked.

"Yup. Say, Bella? Have you tried your bat transformation?" Nebula asked her dog. Bella shook her head no.

"Oh okay. Try it" Nebula said. Bella then stood still and in a poof she turned a bat. Her face looked the same but her ears are like a bat's ears.

"Awww my cutie little dog is a bat" Nebula said in a babyish voice as she pets Bat-Bella.

"Come, fly this way!" Shadow turned into a bat and flew out the window. Nebula morphed into her bat form as well as she and Bella flew out too.

 **xxx**

Scourge was now in his bat form, flying towards the city to find that female hedgehog that Shadow fell in love with. Just then, he flew to the swarm of moths in the air.

"URGH! Watch it! I'm flying here! Get out of my way!" Scourge swipes them away from him, he then dives down to avoid the swarm.

"When I find that hot chick I'll make her mine!" he chuckled evilly.

 **xxx**

"I don't believe those monster stories" Nebula flapping her bat wings in the air.

"Me neither. If they were real I would destroy them all" Shadow chuckled.

Nebula laughed along with Shadow. They then flew to the park to look at the beautiful lake in nighttime, morphing back to hedgehogs as well as Bella in a dog form. The moon's reflection was shining on the surface much to the vampire's delight.

"Wow, look at the moon" Nebula said.

"It's beautiful. Especially when it's full moon" Shadow said. He scoots closer to Nebula and held her shoulder. Nebula smiled and nuzzled his neck. They both sat on the park bench and Bella jumps up on Nebula's lap. Nebula notices her and pets her. Shadow looked over and couldn't help but smile a bit at seeing Bella looking cute.

"She really likes you" he said.

"Yeah. And I'm glad Scourge is gone. He won't get us now you know" Nebula said.

"Yep. Also Nebula...I can tell your mother and father would have been so proud of you for saving the world from evil vampires" Shadow said.

"Oh Shads. That's a very nice thing of you to say. You respect my family" she said.


	15. Chapter 15

**02/24/16**

 **31 Reviews, 11 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, well, well. How romantic" Scourge in bat form flying down to them and morphs back to a hedgehog.

"What the? Scourge?!" Nebula gasped.

"That's right and you took my way to become immune to the sun away! Now you and Shadow is gonna pay for this!" Scourge said in a threatening voice.

"GRRRRRR!" Bella growled at Scourge angrily.

Scourge recognized the dog and got a bit frightened but calms down since Bella does not have her Dark Rage form right now.

"Hehehehehehehe… You are not so scary to me now without the glowing thing" Scourge chuckled. Bella then showed her extended fangs and snarls at Scourge jumping onto him.

Bella then showed her extended fangs and snarls at Scourge jumping onto him. She then bites him in the shoulder and Scourge screams in pain spinning around to get her off her.

"AAAAAAAARGH! GET HER OFF ME! GET THIS BLASTED BEAST OFF ME!" Scourge screamed.

"Yeah, Bella! Bite him like a monkey!" Nebula laughed.

Bella keeps biting Scourge as he struggled to pull her off him like crazy and he flies around spinning until he managed to pull her off him. A lot of blood was on Scourge's jacket and he threw Bella to Shadow.

"Now I will take your gem back and you'll be my slave!" Scourge yelled and grabs Nebula by the shirt and threw her at some trees. Shadow runs to Scourge and grabs him from behind, "Stay away from her you monster!"

"URGH!" Scourge grunted and fell down. He then got up and tried to strangle Shadow with his bare hands.

"HEY!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple, "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR SIZE?!"

Scourge then let go of Shadow, "As you wish" he hissed and ran fast at Nebula and tried to use a spin-dash at her. But she dodged and fires her energy blast.

"Whoa!" Scourge dodged the blast, "You're quite strong, babe. I like that" he grinned.

"WANNA BET!" Nebula's voice went dark and deep while her eyes are still glowing purple, she still keeps firing her energy blasts. But Scourge is still dodging them in a quick agility movement.

"GRRRRRR!" Nebula growled in annoyance and morphs into a bat, still with her eyes glowing purple too. But all of a sudden, her glowing purple eyes caused it to create laser eyes that almost hit Scourge.

"WHOA! What the?!" Scourge gasped, he then morphed into his bat form and flies around Nebula to make her dizzy. It was no use as Nebula then managed to get a hold of Scourge and the two bats spins in the air as Shadow watched.

"Grrrr! You're starting to piss me off you asshole!" Nebula screeched and punched him with her bat arm wing.

"ARGH! I'm gonna suck you dry!" Scourge screeches and bites Nebula in the neck to cause great pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIEEEK!" Nebula shrieked in pain.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Shadow morphed into a bat and flies straight towards Scourge.

He pushed him away from Nebula and then tackled him with his head and uses his claws on his feet to scratch him. Scourge then tried to bite Shadow too but Shadow bit him instead. Both of them morphed back to hedgehogs and fell on the ground.

"GET YOU FUCKING FANGS OFF MY NECK!" Scourge screamed.

"NO! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Shadow yelled through his bite and sucks Scourge's blood. With a scream he pushes Shadow off him, but now Scourge has been weakened by the loss of blood, he was clearly panting a lot.

But just then, a swarm of bats flew down and they all morph into either humans or mobians; they were Scourge's henchmen.

"Are you kidding me?" Shadow growled.

Scourge didn't care as he weakly grabs one of his henchmen's leg, pulling him down and sinks his fangs into the victim's neck to regain his energy.  
"AAAAHHHH!" the male henchman vampire screamed and is drained.

"YESSSSS! And now….." Scourge gets up and used his speed to snatch Nebula away from Shadow.

"NEBULA!" Shadow screamed.

"Ah ah ah!" Scourge stopped him and held Nebula close while his henchmen blocks Shadow from going near him, "If you take one more move, your beloved female will die" he warned.

"GRRRRR!" Nebula had enough of this as she punched him in the groin to get out of his grip; she sinks her fangs into the vampire's neck.

"AAARGH!" Scourge screamed and punches her out cold, knocking her unconscious, "Help me lift her. And make sure Shadow does not follow!" Scourge ordered his men.

"Yes sir" a large echidna with knives on his hands said and gets to Shadow while Scourge and a few other vampires carry Nebula away from Shadow.

Shadow then managed to get free and snatches one of the henchmen's handgun and starts shooting many of them. The large echidna vampire tried to stab him with his bladed fists but he misses when Shadow fires at his legs.

"YEEOOOOWWWWW!" the echidna screamed.

"AAARRROOOOO!" Bella howls in a sonic sound wave to blast the other vampires away.

They all morph into bats and flew away to the snowy mountains. Shadow watched them leave and sighs in disappointment.

"We got to save Nebula. But now it's up to us now I guess" Shadow said to Bella. Bella whimpered in sadness.

"Shadow?" Silver and Sonic ran up to them, "We heard shootings. What happened?"

"Scourge is back. He took Nebula away from me. We got to return to Scourge's hideout" Shadow explained.

"What?!" Silver gasped, "But we locked him in the coffin. How did he get out?"

"No idea but he sure is strong. I guess we need your fiery girlfriend Blaze and Italian brother Venice for this. There are hundreds of them" Shadow said.

"Very well. But we have not much time" Sonic said.

* * *

At Scourge's hideout, Nebula's wrists were chained up against the wall. Not even her super strength can help. But her feet are free.

"You're so disgusting! You really think you're the hottest vampire than Shadow? You're out of your damn mind!" Nebula snarled.

"I did not come here to make you my bride. I'm here to drain your blood to gain my immunity to the sun" Scourge said.

"Hmph! I highly doubt that. Trust me, it's never gonna work on you" Nebula glared, "Because you don't have a pure heart to gain immunity. And I know that the Sun hates our guts"

"We'll see when the blood of yours is in my blood system. Now this will hurt a lot" Scourge takes out a large needle and sticks it into Nebula's arm, making her flinch in the progress. He then started to drain some of Nebula's blood and after the syringe is filled he goes to a test subject to see if Nebula is lying. He injected his test subject, a female vampire with Nebula's blood. After it was done, the female vampire steps into an artificial sun beam, she showed no sign of burn marks.

"Yes…. Yesssss" Scourge grinned wickedly and Nebula gasped in horror.

But Nebula knows that it's probably temporary. When she was mortal, Shadow gained immunity and turned her into a vampire along with the sun immunity. But if Scourge is already a vampire, she figures that the sun immunity is gonna be temporary on him.

"You know I'm right, Scourge. It's not gonna work on you" Nebula snarled.

"And how are you certain?" Scourge asked.

"It will only be temporary. On me it's permanent since Shadow bit me. You are already a vampire since you didn't get it like him" Nebula said.

"That's all I need" Scourge said and pinched her nose teasingly.

"OW!" Nebula winced, "GRRRAAARRRR!" she bites his fingers hard.

"OUCH!" Scourge screamed but then backhands at her hard, "I will cut out your heart and mount it over my fireplace when it's drained!" he threatened Nebula.

"Next time, you should show some respect towards women if you don't want your balls chopped off" Nebula threatened back at him.

"These chains are pure titanium and you can't break them. So you won't cut my babies off" Scourge turned away.

"We'll see about that, Scourge!" Nebula shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

**02/29/16**

 **33 Reviews, 11 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

4 non-mobian bats flew to Scourge's hideout to rescue Nebula from that evil vampire. Shadow, Sonic, Silver, and Bella flew down to find a way inside without getting caught by one of Scourge's henchmen.

"Be quiet Bella and be a good dog" Shadow whispered to Bella. They sneaked into the vents to be not spotted by the vampire henchmen.

"Be quiet Bella and be a good dog" Shadow whispered to Bella. They sneaked into the vents to be not spotted by the vampire henchmen. Then something pops in Shadow's mind.

"Guys, I got a plan" Shadow said.

"And what's the plan?" Sonic asked.

"That's that I'll get to the chamber Scourge keeps Nebula while you two take care of the guards" Shadow said.

"And what should Bella do?" Silver asked.

"She'll come with me because she's a badass dog" Shadow said.

"Oh yes. She beat Scourge I've seen" Silver said chuckling a bit. But Shadow hushed him.

 **xxx**

Nebula smirked at Scourge that the immunity didn't last long and saw that the evil green hedgehog got his side face burned.

"Grrrr! You think that's funny?!" Scourge growled at her.

"Yes it is. Looks like I was right, Scourge" Nebula chuckled, "Be grateful that you got a new look. That suit you" she smirked.

"SHUT UP!" He grabs Nebula's throat hard. "Nobody insults me and I shall make you uglier by making your life a living hell" Scourge said angrily.

"No...Still...hope for me" Nebula struggled for air.

Just then, a gunshot hit Scourge's back by Shadow but that didn't kill Scourge since vampires are immune to bullets.

"AAARGH!" Scourge turned to see Shadow, "You again. Now I have to kill you both!" he yelled and snarled.

"First I'll get you uglier!" Shadow said.

"You first!" Scourge draws a knife and runs at full speed at Shadow, trying to slash him with it but misses. Shadow jumps over him and pulls his quills throwing him like a ragdoll.

Scourge looked up to see Shadow hissing at him with his fangs. He hissed back and he got up trying to hit him with a left hook but misses. He tried again but Shadow does the same thing again. Then Scourge tried to punch Shadow, only for Shadow to catch his fist. Shadow slams his arm down and used his sharp nails to claw Scourge. Then he threw the green hedgehog to the wall to pin him against it. They both hissed at each other as Scourge threw him down and then at a pillar. He then picks up a sword to kill Shadow with. Shadow got up and he dodges Scourge's sword attacks and punches him in the gut during the fight. Bella then saw the chance to free Nebula while Scourge is distracted. She picked up the keys and ran up to Nebula who was still tied in super strong chains. She used her mouth to unlock the lock to the chains to free her owner. Nebula looks down and smiled at Bella, picking her up.

"Oh thanks Bella. You came for me with Shadow" she said and her dog licked her muzzle.

Shadow was struggling against Scourge to kick him off but it was no use.

"Hahaha! Struggling only makes it worse, Shadow" Scourge choking him hard, "This won't hurt a bit" just as he was about snap Shadow's neck, he heard Nebula shouting out loud.

"WANNA BET!" she shouted and threw a giant boulder at Scourge, Shadow dodged in time and he saw Nebula's eye glowing purple and a dark purple aura surrounding her. Scourge got up and saw Nebula getting closer.

"Wow, already pissed, hot chick? That's a new look for you" Scourge taunted but Nebula scoffs in anger.

"I'm already pissed off, asshole! You were about to kill him!" Nebula yelled. Scourge backed off like a coward.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Nebula said and lifts him off the floor, then threw him aside near the sunbeam but Scourge managed to dodge it and stays in the shadows.

"Ha! Missed!" Scourge smirked.

"Not quite" Sonic and Silver came out of nowhere and pulled Scourge towards the sunlight.

"No, NOOOOO!" Scourge screamed as he was pulled into the sun beam. He began to burst into flames and screamed when Silver and Sonic let go of him.

"Yeah, Scourge. Burn your ass in Hell" Shadow smirked at this.

All that was left of Scourge was ashes and his shades. Nebula then pants out after using so much energy and Shadow held onto her.

"You're alright Nebula?" Shadow asked her.

"Just fine. Thanks for coming to save me from Scourge. I'm so proud of you" Nebula said. Shadow smiled at this and hugged her.

"So lovely" Sonic smiled at them.

"Shut up" Shadow glared at him.

"What? It's too cute" Sonic posing as in a love dreamy person.

"Shadow is in love" Silver sighs dreamily in a teasingly way.

"GRRRRR!" Shadow growled and ran up to Sonic and Silver.

"Oh, shit!" Sonic and Silver gulped and quickly morphed into bats to fly up to the ceiling to get away from the pissed off hedgehog.

"Come on, Shadow! We're just kidding!" Silver screeched.

Nebula just watched them and shook her head in annoyance, "Boys these days" she sighs.

 **xxx**

A while later; Shadow eventually calms down from chasing after Sonic and Silver. Right now they're at the secret bar hideout for the vampires. Nebula was a little tense to drink blood for the first time.

"You sure it won't get me sick?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"100 percent sure. It's like drinking thick water" Shadow said. Nebula inhales deeply and takes a sip of blood from the cup. After she was done she looked like she was gonna faint.

"Mmmmgh… Oh. It feels so weird" Nebula said, holding her tummy.

"You'll get used to it" Shadow said.

"I have no idea how to describe the taste" Nebula said.

"It varies" Shadow said.

"Besides that Shadow, I guess that we are gonna spend time protecting our city from evil like before" Nebula said.

"Yep. Hey there's a cup of blood" Shadow sees a glass of blood. He goes up to it and drinks it. But then he spits it out, "HEY! That's tomato juice!" he screamed.

"Hahahahahaha! Gotcha again!" it was Rouge.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, ROUGE!" Shadow hissed and just as he was about to attack the white bat, Nebula held him down to calm him.

"Shh….calm down, Shadow" Nebula rubbed his VERY tense shoulders to calm him down.

"Thanks. But Rouge. Never ever do that again!" Shadow warned Rouge.

"Or else what?" Rouge asked.

"I'll rip off those annoying wings from your back!" Shadow growled.

"Shadow…..calm down" Nebula rubbed his back to calm him down again and hears him growling to purring, "Please don't annoy him again, Rouge" she said to the bat.

"Very well. That will be the last time I do that" Rouge said in defeat.

"Thought so" Shadow grinned.

"Whatever you say, handsome. And I did tell you that you would find the right girl in your undead heart" Rouge chuckled.

"You were right. And right now I'm gonna spend time with her for all time" Shadow said, holding Nebula close to him.

"Alright then. Bye" Rouge said and leaves.

Nebula then looks up at Shadow, "What happens now?"

"Let's go home and recover" Shadow said.

* * *

 **(Shadow's POV)**  
 _Okay, the annoying seductive white bat was right. I did found the right girl for me. She was the right one to heal my broken heart after 600 years of being a vampire. Now I don't feel alone and depressed again since love comes from the heart and not the mind. Thanks to the sun immunity I never have to hide from the sun to which I was never able to see the beautiful dawn or dusk. With someone to love you are free from all despair. Now we hope that more good vampires will do the same thing by sparing humanity instead of killing them all. Well, what else can I say, being a vampire isn't pretty at start, but it got it's upsides like being immune to deadly diseases like the pneumonia I was saved from. And being immortal helps me stay young without aging. So there you have it, that's my story._

 **The End.**


End file.
